Infieles
by EnterradoR
Summary: ¿Cuál es el verdadero error? ¿Ser fiel a la persona incorrecta o ser infiel junto a la persona correcta? [SasuHina]
1. Infieles

_¡Hola! Ya que este fandom me recibió muy bien (gracias de todo corazón :D) aquí vengo con mi quinto fic Sasuhina, pareja que ahora amo totalmente. Es un oneshot que está escrito en segunda persona y que es para gente con criterio formado, pues tiene escenas subidas de tono. Sin más que agregar, ojalá les guste =]_

* * *

_**Infieles**_

* * *

A un lado crepitan las leñas de la fogata que has armado a la entrada de una pequeña caverna. El fuego es voluminoso y ardiente, pero en nada se compara al calor ígneo que tú estás sintiendo dentro de ti. Es algo que te quema, que hierve como lava y la única cura que puede apagar esa fulgurante sensación se llama Hinata Hyuga. Por ello, la estás besando con lujuria, con ansias, con adrenalina fluyendo a flor de piel. Lo que ambos están haciendo es un pecado, un error, una terrible afrenta hacia sus verdaderas parejas. Sin embargo, que sea un error te prende todavía más, que sea una infidelidad lo vuelve todavía más sabroso. Te excita el sabor de lo prohibido, de saber que ella no te pertenece y, aún así, la estás tocando igualmente, pues la química que te produce es incontenible. No obstante, no es la piel lo que te ha unido a Hinata: es el amor. Siendo tan lógico y poco emotivo, no traicionarías a tu esposa y a tu mejor amigo si no la amaras con todo el corazón.

Se supone que deberías huir de ella como si fuera un veneno, un tóxico aberrante del que tendrías que escapar a cualquier precio. Sin embargo, es todo lo contrario, ella es el antídoto a tu dolor, la anestesia a tu sufrimiento, el remedio que tanto necesitabas en tu vida.

Hinata es tu felicidad. Sakura, en cambio, no lo es ni lo será. El verdadero error en tu vida no es la infidelidad que ahora mismo estás cometiendo... es Sakura Haruno. Esa es la equivocación por la cual te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.

Todo empezó por la misión que Kakashi les había asignado juntos. De haber sabido lo que acontecería te habrías negado y obviamente ella también, pero ninguno de los dos pudo ver el futuro y sus nefastas consecuencias. Ambos eran ninjas profesionales, no eran siquiera amigos, ni siquiera les alcanzaba para ser cercanos. Salvo por conocerse por ser las parejas de Sakura y Naruto, eran dos perfectos ignotos que apenas intercambiaban palabras. ¿Quién mejor que tú, el asocial, el misántropo, para cuidar a la novia de tu mejor amigo? ¿Quién mejor que la inocente, la tierna, la eterna enamorada de Naruto, Hinata Hyuga, para que Sakura confiara completamente en dejarlos partir juntos?

¿Qué problema podría haber? Era imposible que, con un carácter tan opuesto, ambos siquiera se llevaran bien. Sin embargo, los días pasaron y la fuiste conociendo mejor. Fuiste grabando en tu mente su suave voz, te fuiste encantando con su adorable timidez; hasta sus sonrojos te fueron causando cierta ternura, cualidad prácticamente inexistente en ti. Inclusive los tartamudeos que le surgían de vez en cuando te fueron mutando de molestos a atractivos. Era la primera vez que una mujer lograba atrapar tu atención de esa manera. La primera vez que una mujer te volvía loco de ansias por conocerla mucho más. Inevitablemente comparas a tu esposa con Hinata y ahora entiendes por qué a Sakura siempre la rechazaste. Y ahora sabes, mejor que nunca, que debiste seguir rechazándola. Cediste a su persistencia, a su obsesión por ti, pero nunca debiste hacerlo. Ahora sabes que tu otra mitad no es la pelirrosa; ahora sabes que Hinata lo es. Que la necesitas, que la ansías, que han nacido para estar juntos...

¡Que la necesitas con infernal desesperación!

Por largos minutos, han devorado sus bocas como si el fin del mundo ocurriera al amanecer. Es el primer beso entre ustedes y sabes que no será el último; no después de todo lo que sientes al contactar tu lengua con la suya. No cuando sientes un incendio de pasión que se propaga entre los labios; no cuando sientes que no es saliva lo que esa lengua tiene, es miel, néctar, un manjar prodigado por un ángel en la Tierra. La besas como jamás lo has hecho con tu esposa. Hinata te enciende, te prende, te hace sentir hombre. Sí, es ella la que te hace sentir un hombre enamorado. Es ella la única que te hace perder el control, que sublima tu instinto y anula tu racionalidad. Con Sakura siempre tienes el control de ti mismo, cada uno de tus movimientos siempre es calculado, nunca te has dejado llevar por el deseo. En cambio, con tu amante estás perdiendo el control, estás anulando totalmente tu habitual frialdad. Con ella descubres que tus hormonas sí pueden desbocarse. Por primera vez, estás ardiendo en verdaderos deseos por una mujer...

Las respiraciones son agitadas, alteradas, anómalas. El aire circundante es hendido por sus calientes alientos, los que contrastan completamente con el frío del ambiente. Vaporoso vaho sale de sus bocas y cada respiro desnuda sus ansias por el otro. El pecado se concretará esta noche o no lo hará nunca.

De súbito, ella pone una mano en tu pecho, intentando separar su boca de la tuya.

—Sasuke... n-no podemos hacer esto. E-es incorrecto —susurra contra tus labios, de los cuales se intenta separar por el mar de culpabilidad. Sabes perfectamente que una chica tan pura como ella jamás pensó que se vería en la odiosa e inmoral situación de ser infiel.

Tú, como la bestia oscura que eres, no sientes ningún remordimiento. Al contrario, te enorgullece que hayas empujado a un ángel como Hinata a cometer un pecado tan grande como el de ahora. Uno que ella, con toda su nobleza, jamás se hubiera atrevido a cometer. Pero tú la has hecho caer en la tentación, tú las has hecho caer en el deseo, tú has corrompido los que parecían sólidos cimientos morales.

¿Eso querías, verdad? Corromperla, oscurecer su bonhomía, hacerla pecar por culpa tuya. Tal como un demonio haría de todo para tentar a un ángel a caer en el pecado y la oscuridad, tú las has hecho caer en la infamia de una infidelidad.

No obstante, ella no es solamente un capricho. Es mucho más que sexo lo que sientes por Hinata. Esa mujer se te ha metido en el corazón con uñas y dientes, ha tocado tu alma y te ha ido purificando paulatinamente con su inocencia. Te ha enseñado cosas que jamás imaginaste aprender. Por eso no quieres dejarla nunca. Habías pensado seriamente en abandonar Konoha por muchos años amparándote en la excusa de una insulsa misión que con tu poder podrías acabar en un santiamén. Con Sakura no tendrías ningún problema en irte muy lejos... pero a ella, a Hinata Hyuga, jamás la abandonarías.

¡Jamás!

—¿Incorrecto? —espetas sus recientes palabras—. En toda mi vida jamás hice algo que se sintiera más correcto que esto —le dices a la vez que la vuelves a besar, enloquecido. Tus manos cobran vida propia: impulsadas por tus hormonas, se van directamente a su trasero. La deseas tanto que lo aprietas más de la cuenta, marcando tus yemas en su piel como un tatuaje de pasión. Tu musa da un gemido que te calienta todavía más, pero desistes de apretar más sus nalgas para no hacerle daño, dado que a ella nunca se lo harías. Es curioso: Sakura tiene un trasero mejor que el de Hinata y aún así tocarla a ella te incendia mucho más. Es la atracción psicológica que se une a lo puramente físico, mezclándose a la perfección. Mezclándose en aquello que se llama amor.

Ella se retuerce, mientras coloca sus manos en tu pecho para intentar colocar distancia. Lo poco que le queda de voluntad intenta seguir resistiéndose.

—P-por favor, Sasuke... detente —te pide en una súplica contradictoria. Tras sus palabras, sus labios siguen respondiendo los besos que le encajas, moviéndose contra tu boca con fulgor. Es una súplica mentirosa, pues carece de la fuerza que la convertiría en verdad.

Ignoras su pedido, porque sabes perfectamente que también te desea; que también te ama. Ahora tus manos viajan hacia sus pechos y notas inmediatamente la gran diferencia que existe con tu esposa. Los generosos senos de Hinata se desbordan en tus palmas y sus erectos pezones son mucho más notables. Tiene un cuerpo tan femenino, tan precioso, que te asombra. Tu tacto se regocija al delinear sus pronunciados montículos, mientras, como poseída, tu boca se mueve hacia su cuello. Hinata te hace saber el placer que le provocas con un jadeo que se prolonga, que se extiende y alarga más allá de lo imaginable.

Es tuya. Aunque intente evitarlo, es total y completamente tuya.

—Detente, por favor... te lo ruego... —entre jadeos, gimoteos y suspiros, te pide en un desfalleciente hilo de voz.

Obviamente tú no le harás caso. Si quiere que te detengas, tendrá que hacerlo ella. Tendrá que demostrarte que es lo que realmente quiere. Ese pedido tan débil, tan pusilánime, nunca podría mermar lo ingente de tu deseo. Anhelas todo de ella, absolutamente todo: su cuerpo, su alma, su amor.

Sin dilaciones, llevas tu siniestra a sus bragas a la vez que esquivas su pantalón; ella intenta impedirlo tomándote por la muñeca. No te importa en lo absoluto: prosigues tu camino, esquivas el tirante y rápidamente contactas el sexo de ella, humedeciendo tus dedos con su irrefrenable excitación.

—Mira cuán mojada estás —le espetas con victorioso regocijo —. ¡Mira cuanto me deseas! ¿Acaso a Naruto lo deseas como a mí sí? ¿Alguna vez has sentido esto por él? ¿¡Acaso él te desea como lo hago yo!? —le vociferas en un súbito arranque de posesión animal.

—Sasuke... p-por favor.

No te lo niega porque no tiene sentido negar lo evidente. Todo su cuerpo te anhela como tú al de ella: sus pezones turgentes, su lengua enredándose con la tuya, lo jugosa que está su intimidad. No es sólo humedad lo que padece; está completamente mojada por ti. Puedes hasta sentir como pequeños hilos de excitación recorren el nacimiento de sus muslos.

—Acéptalo de una vez, maldición. ¡Me amas a mí, Hinata! ¡A mí!

—¡N-no puedo aceptarlo! —exclama, acongojada—. ¡Estás casado y yo lo estaré pronto! No podemos hacerles esto a Sakura y Naruto. ¡No podemos! —pone sus manos en tu pecho con más firmeza y te separa de ella empujándote. Te lastima ver como por sus mejillas se desplazan un par de lágrimas, mismas que amenazan con trazar un sendero que servirá de guía para muchas más. Es el dolor de lo indebido lo cual la está martirizando por dentro.

Al ver el vestigio líquido de su dolor, detienes tus caricias a regañadientes. Le das la espalda, puesto que no deseas ver el sufrimiento que le provoca amarte. Das un suspiro con sabor a impotencia, al tiempo que alzas tu cabeza para ver las estrellas y encontrar consuelo en ellas. Sin embargo, el cielo está nublado; tan nublado como también lo está tu alma sin Hinata.

Te obligas a pensar en Sakura, en su entrega, en todo el dolor que soportó por tu culpa; sabes que ella no se merece esto. Naruto, como tu mejor amigo, tampoco se merece que lo traiciones de esta vil forma. Después de todo, Hyuga quizá tenga razón y deberías dejar tus intenciones. Abandonar la idea de amarla, pues causarás un tremendo daño a dos personas que, aunque nunca lo expreses, estimas mucho...

Acéptalo de una vez por todas: has llegado demasiado tarde para vivir tu amor con ella...

¡No, maldición! ¡Todavía no es tarde! ¡Todavía no!

Con un violento movimiento te das vuelta para encararla. Antes de hacerle el amor, le harás ver la realidad o después se sentirá culpable, se arrepentirá y sólo le causarás un dolor enorme. Uno que la lastimará por toda su vida. Y no quieres causarle daño. A cualquier otra sí, con cualquier otra no te importaría ser un monstruo, pero con Hinata las cosas son completamente distintas. No quieres dañarla porque, más allá del inmenso deseo que sientes por ella, más allá de las tremendas ganas que tienes de hacerla tu mujer ahora mismo, la amas con todo tu corazón.

La amas y nada más que eso te importa.

Le harás ver la verdad de sus sentimientos. Le harás ver que la amas más que a todo en esta maldita vida. Aunque sea lo último que hagas, ¡le harás ver que son el uno para el otro!

* * *

Toda tu vida creíste amar a Naruto. Creciste con ese sentir desde la mismísima infancia, tanto así que tu máxima meta era estar por siempre a su lado. Era lo que anhelabas, el gran sueño de tu vida, pero el hombre que tienes enfrente ha destruido todo lo que creías en tan solo unas semanas. No lo puedes creer, pero así es.

Conocer a Sasuke le ha dado una dimensión completamente distinta a toda tu existencia; ha cambiado tus perspectivas de forma radical. Él ha provocado cosas en tu corazón que nadie más. Gracias a su presencia te has cuestionado lo que sientes por Naruto, preguntándote si realmente lo amaste alguna vez o todo fue un amor platónico de niña ilusionada. Un amor que jamás evolucionó al siguiente nivel, que quedó pegado en una inocencia pueril e insípida. Es Sasuke Uchiha quien te hace sentir especial. Es él a quien realmente deseas entre tus piernas. Es él quien te hace sentir correspondida, deseada y amada.

Es él quien te hace sentir una mujer. No una niña, sino una mujer de verdad.

Con Naruto las cosas han sido hermosas, no podrías quejarte de él. Es muy atento, amable, caballeroso. Un hombre maravilloso en casi todas sus facetas... pero hay algo que entre ustedes nunca ha surgido: pasión, anhelo, deseo, descontrol, desesperación. Todo lo que Sasuke sí te provoca. Sabes que el rubio es un hombre apasionado e impulsivo, lo viste muchas veces demostrarlo, pero, mientras más tiempo pasas con él, más te das cuenta que no hay la química suficiente entre ustedes. Más te das cuenta que la ilusión dio paso a la realidad: no son el uno para el otro.

Los días transcurrieron e inevitablemente comparaste tu situación a la que él vivía con Sakura. A ella sí la buscaba, a ella sí la ansiaba, hacía lo posible por conquistarla y en cambio contigo nunca ha sido así.

Es entonces que una pregunta clave llega a tu mente: ¿él te ha correspondido como un deber a lo que sientes? ¿O porque realmente te ama también? Con Naruto nunca te has sentido deseada de verdad. Nunca has sentido esa necesidad recíproca que con Sasuke sí sientes. A Uchiha lo necesitas, lo ansías, lo extrañas. Por más que sea un pecado, y por más que te pese, lo quieres a tu lado cada día de tu vida...

Sin embargo, es difícil de aceptar; no sólo por el tema de la infidelidad, sino también porque te duele que tu ilusión de niña sea hecha pedazos como un cristal. Te duele que aquello por lo que tanto luchaste no fuera lo que pensabas. El camino a la meta fue lo que inspiró tu vida, lo que te motivó, pero, ahora que lograste tu objetivo, hubieras preferido no haberlo cumplido. El sendero a la meta fue mucho más emocionante que llegar a ella. Triste, pero cierto. Era más hermoso cuando Naruto era alguien inalcanzable, pues cuando lo alcanzaste las cosas en tu corazón fueron cambiando inevitablemente.

—Hinata —escuchas decir tu nombre al real dueño de tu corazón —, todavía no es tarde para enmendar las cosas. Puedo divorciarme y tú aún puedes cancelar tu futuro matrimonio —una gran determinación pudiste leer a través de las señales propagadas por su semblante —. Si tengo que enfrentar a Naruto y Sakura al mismo tiempo lo voy a hacer. Me importa una mierda si esto es correcto o incorrecto. Sí, soy un egoísta y no me importa serlo, pero, aunque sea lo último que haga, voy a demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti y vas a aceptar todo lo que sientes por mí.

—S-Sasuke...

Te emociona tanto, pero tanto, que sientes las entrañas de tu corazón derretirse de amor. Nunca has vivido algo así con Naruto. Nunca has sentido que con palabras te robara el alma entera. Nunca has sentido este deseo increíble que Uchiha sí te provoca.

—Sakura jamás me habría motivado a decir palabras como estas. Nunca. Pero tú sí, Hinata. Y eso es lo único que debe importar.

—¿Más allá de nuestros compromisos? ¿Más allá de la fidelidad que debemos dar?

—Sé muy poco del amor, pero algo sí que sé: la fidelidad no puede estar sustentada en una maldita mentira —te arroja con una seguridad que te hace tambalear.

Al instante, bajaste tu cabeza ante la veracidad de sus palabras.

—Y-yo sé que la fidelidad debe nacer porque uno lo quiere así, porque se ama a la otra persona. Si no es por amor entonces no tiene ningún sentido. No tiene sentido si está basada en una falsedad... p-pero esto está muy mal, Sasuke. Tenemos que terminar con esto antes de dar el paso final o lo lamentaremos por siempre. Haremos un tremendo daño.

—Más daño sentiremos nosotros estando separados —gruñe su argumento con furia y, rodeándote con sus brazos, te aprisiona contra la casi lisa pared de piedra que está a tu espalda. Sus fornidos brazos te impiden cualquier salida.

Por un momento piensas empujarlo nuevamente... ¿pero realmente deseas escapar?

Se inclina hacia ti y contacta su frente con la tuya. Un gran brillo asalta sus negros ojos y tú eres la única causante. Clavándote su mirada, te hipnotiza hábilmente con ella y absorbe tus dudas de cuajo; constatas una emoción tan grande en él, una tan honesta que te deja perpleja. Es ahora, en este preciso momento, cuando sientes que estás contactando su alma como nunca antes. Un alma que, a través de su mirada, te grita que te ama. Que esto no es un capricho, que esto es amor de verdad. No te lo ha dicho verbalmente todavía, puesto que Sasuke no es de palabras dulces y nunca lo será; él es de actos, de demostrar así todo lo que siente por ti. Las palabras se las lleva el viento, pero las acciones no. Él te ama y tú lo amas... pero no puedes ceder. No cuando él tiene una esposa —que además es una gran amiga— y no cuando tú estás comprometida con Naruto. Tu moral tiene que ser más fuerte.

¡Tiene que serlo!

Te acerca su rostro a pausada velocidad. Posas tu mirada en su boca y la tuya se hace agua enseguida. Sientes que tu hiel se rompe en deseo. Quizá sólo sea algo provocado por tu excitada mente, pero sientes tus labios partidos y deseas que él te alivie posándote encima la humedad de los suyos. Muy pronto los cercanos y cálidos alientos se entremezclan, alterando el aire circundante.

—Sasuke... t-tenemos que...

—¡Cállate y bésame! —te silencia de raíz con su voz más hosca. No es una petición, es una clara orden. No sabes si es por el lado sumiso de tu carácter, pero te encanta que te dé órdenes con esa voz tan autoritaria. Te prende que sea así de demandante, que te necesite de esa forma tan urgente.

Hechizada por sus vehementes palabras, te limitas a obedecerle. Más bien tus labios se mueven solos, como encantados, sobre los de él. Lo anhelas demasiado y vuelves a darte cuenta de todo lo que sientes por ese hombre que encarna al pecado.

Él profundiza su beso, te muerde, te lame, te engulle. Al instante, frío y calor recorren tu médula en oleadas isócronas. Te sorprende la ferocidad de su beso. Te demuestra anhelo, excitación, una brutalidad incomparable. Gimes contra su boca, ya que ese hombre te está haciendo perder la razón. Si no detienes esto pronto, te hará suya completamente; serás su mujer de forma inexorable. Por eso te estremeces entre sus brazos, intentando liberarte de su sensual yugo, pero él te besa con más fuerza para aquietar tu intento de rebelión. Mientras viola tu boca sin reconcomios, aprieta sus dedos contra tu cintura alardeando una posesión que raya en lo sádico. Saborea y mordisquea tus labios como si fueran dulce néctar. Mueve su lengua de tal forma que te es imposible resistirte. Un sonoro gemido de satisfacción irrumpió en el ambiente y estás tan perdida que tardaste varios segundos en darte cuenta que tú misma lo provocaste.

Las maravillosas sensaciones, amplificadas como nunca antes, causaron una efervescencia inexplicable en las células de tu piel. Nunca te sentiste tan comprometida con la excitación. Nunca antes la sentiste latir en tu matriz y descender por todo tu sexo como un verdadero enjambre eléctrico. Cada fibra íntima, cada célula, cada recoveco que compone el misterio fabuloso de tu placer, se remueve escandalosamente cual torbellino. Jamás te habías sentido tan conectada a alguien en toda tu vida. Es Sasuke Uchiha a quien amas; todo tu cuerpo y tu mente te lo gritan al unísono.

Su mano intrusa vuelve a levitar hacia tu intimidad y comienza a explorarte con una delicadeza impropia de él. Las cálidas yemas de los dedos índice y medio, acarician la línea que forman tus pliegues vaginales, descubriéndote de forma dactilar todavía más. Lo hace superficialmente, sin infiltrarse en ti. Pronto percibes como recoge el dedo medio, dejando únicamente al índice extendido. Este último se mueve lentamente desde abajo hacia arriba, paseándose con la confianza de quien se sabe tu dueño. Te acaricia de una manera grandiosa por un tiempo que no podrías definir. Pronto necesita más y, escatimando el tiempo, se dirige hacia tu parte más sensible. Recorre con la yema tu diminuto órgano eréctil, explorándolo, descubriéndolo, meciéndolo hábilmente. Evidentemente, ya conoce la anatomía femenina de una manera impactante y es entonces que sientes algo muy impropio de ti: envidia. Sí, te da envidia que Sakura haya sido la primera en su vida, que ahora mismo sea su esposa. Tras un profundo suspiro, dejas tus incipientes celos a un lado y te das cuenta cuanto deseas que te penetre ahora mismo, que te haga suya de la forma en que él quiera: violenta, vehemente, suave o dulce. Estás dispuesta a ser suya como él lo dicte, como él lo requiera. Quieres entregarte sin condiciones porque lo amas más que todo en esta maldita vida.

—Hinata... —susurra tu nombre a ojos cerrados, mientras tus gemidos premian su excelso hacer. Inundas sus oídos con el placer que te provoca, mismo placer que tú sientes al escuchar tu nombre dicho por él.

Nunca te habías mojado tanto en tu vida. Ahora mismo no las puedes ver, pero sabes muy bien que tus blancas bragas están oscurecidas por el líquido producido por lo incandescente de tu excitación. No puedes evitarlo porque amas como te mira; amas como te habla; amas su forma de caminar; amas lo derecha de su espalda cuando está de pie; amas sus hombros rectos; amas su fornido pecho; amas su altura perfecta. Amas todo de Sasuke Uchiha con total e irrefrenable devoción.

De pronto, a un costado de tu vientre, sientes como presiona su enorme erección contra ti, misma que te aturde y te enloquece al mismo tiempo. Un incendio se provoca en todo tu interior, uno que te suplica que llenes el horrible vacío que sientes en tu vagina. Lo que él tiene es más grande que lo de Naruto...

¡No! ¡¿Pero qué diablos estás pensando?! ¿Cómo es posible que pienses cosas tan pervertidas? Te sientes tan sucia, tan maldita... Pero, para tu gran pesar, también te sientes más excitada que nunca...

¡Cuán contradictorias son las emociones humanas!

Reprimes el deseo que tus manos sienten, pero quieres tocarlo tal como él te está tocando a ti. Quieres sentir su hombría sexual palpitar entre tus dedos, quieres sentir el calor que desprende, su dureza, recorrer lo sobresaliente de sus venas. Explorarlo desde la base hasta su final. Muerdes tu labio inferior por tus propias ansias. Has estado quieta en el mismo lugar todo el tiempo, pero tu respiración está tan agitada como si estuvieras corriendo un maratón. Ese hombre definitivamente es un demonio. Sólo un demonio podría provocarte todas estas cosas; sólo uno podría hacer que dejaras todos tus principios al margen. Estás siendo infiel en este mismo instante, pero todavía es perdonable. Naruto todavía podría disculparte si no concretas el paso final...

¿Quieres su perdón, verdad?

No...

Lo que quieres es pecar. Lo que quieres es ser de Sasuke Uchiha. Quieres ser su mujer ahora mismo. Sin embargo, no puedes ceder a tus bajos instintos. No puedes hacerle esto al rubio que creíste amar desde niña.

—Mírame —te exige él de repente. Después, usando la mano que no está en tu sexo, te toma fieramente de los cabellos. Los jala hacia la derecha para que tu cabeza se incline en la misma dirección, dejando al descubierto la zona opuesta de tu cuello. Entonces te huele profundamente. Husmea tu piel como una bestia carnívora lo hace con su futura comida. Dispuesto a embriagarse con tu esencia una vez más, inunda sus fosas nasales con tu perfumado aroma. De súbito, escuchas como mastica el aire un par de veces, insinuándote que muy pronto hará lo mismo con tu cuello. Sientes un nerviosismo placentero, uno que te suplica que te bese y muerda de una vez por todas; que te marque como suya sin importar nada más. Una bufanda o un cuello largo se encargarán de ocultar el testimonio del pecado en tu carne. Exhalando su cálido aliento, acerca sus labios a tu piel cervical, apenas rozándote, como si estuvieran flotando sobre ti. Los desplaza manteniendo esa tónica por muchos segundos. Está creándote ansias, expectativas, maximizando tu deseo a escalas que ni siquiera sabías que existían. Llega un momento en que no soportas más esta dilación torturadora.

—Hazlo, por favor... —le suplicas con todo tu corazón. Las zarpas del instinto le ganan la partida a tu razón.

Sin poner objeciones, Sasuke se arroja sobre tu cuello cual vampiro sediento de lascivia. Mientras su siniestra sigue en tu entrepierna, acariciando el punto culminante de toda mujer, hunde labios y dientes en ti y te provoca un escalofrío brutal que te atraviesa de pies a cabeza. Tu placer descomunal se plasma en el ambiente a través de gemidos que parecen atravesar dimensiones. Su boca y su mano están electrificando los sectores que ataca. Son oleadas de fulgurantes vibraciones las que recorren tanto tu zona vaginal como la cervical. Te está volviendo completamente loca. Ida de toda razón. La animalidad del instinto primario trepida en ti con una voracidad inaudita.

Después abandona los mordiscos a tu cuello y saca su izquierda de tu intimidad. Se relame los labios con ansias y, unidos, pone sus dedos índice y medio frente a tu vista; notas que están completamente bañados en tu caliente líquido sexual. Sientes un pudor que te enrojece de manera fulgurante y que se incrementa cuando Sasuke te sorprende con algo que no esperabas: mira sus yemas con deseo y las separa lentamente cual tijera, provocando un jugoso hilo que, todavía adherido a cada dedo, se va estirando sin cortarse, signo de lo pegajosa que estás. De pronto, chupetea sus dedos para ingerir tu excitación, lamiéndolo todo como si fuese un exquisito manjar brindado por ti. Una dulce miel que le resulta irresistible.

Te estremeces desde la raíz de tus cabellos hasta la punta de tus pies al verlo gozar de tu sabor. ¿Realmente le gustara o sólo lo hace para excitarte incluso más de lo que ya estás?

—Eres deliciosa... —dicho esto, tiemblas por el fuerte chupetón que hace al succionar por última vez sus yemas.

Sus palabras emergieron tan honestas y su mirada tan diáfana, que sientes un éxtasis arrollador.

—Tú serás mi alimento esta noche... voy a deleitarme contigo como no tienes idea... —te dice mientras comienza lentamente a bajar hacia la vulva.

Te desea tanto. Tanto. A pesar de la gran confianza que has formado con él durante estos días, te avergüenza mucho que te vaya a hacer sexo oral, ¿le gustará tu sabor? ¿Lo disfrutará? No quieres que darte placer le sea un sacrificio. Tu timidez impulsa dudas en tu mente que no logran perdurar, pues Sasuke, entre candentes jadeos, te besa en la unión de tus senos, luego en tu abdomen y entonces desciende todavía más. Finalmente, queda completamente arrodillado ante ti y te baja los pantalones, los cuales se arremolinan en tus pies. Hecha su primera labor, toma tu prenda más íntima desde los costados y la desliza lentamente, muy lentamente, a sensual velocidad. Tu calzón queda un poco más arriba de tus corvas, como un vestigio patente de que ya nada te cubre. Como si se tratara de un bello paisaje, detiene sus movimientos para admirar lo que tienes entre las piernas. Te pones incluso más roja de lo que ya estás. Estás pecando, pero quieres que te coma, que te pruebe, que te saboree. Que se deleite contigo. De pronto, a sólo un par de centímetros de ti, inhala tu aroma para grabárselo en la mente para siempre.

—Mira todo lo que provocas en mí, Hinata —te dice con un provocativo susurro, mientras su cálido aliento golpea lo largo y ancho de tu feminidad—. Mira cuanto te deseo. Mira cuanto te anhelo. Ni siquiera a Sakura le he querido hacer sexo oral... pero contigo... a ti te lo haría gustosamente cada vez que lo quieras.

—Sasuke... —dices su nombre mientras tus piernas tiemblan. Él logra extinguir de raíz tu timidez y te extrae el animal que toda mujer también lleva por dentro.

Te hace sentir tan especial, tan única...

Tan suya.

Navegas por el vasto mar de las emociones desatadas, sumergiéndote en un amanecer incandescente. El amanecer de fuego que significa un nuevo comienzo tanto para ti como para él. Un nuevo comienzo en donde, después de la entrega total, ambos unirán sus caminos de manera sempiterna.

Se relame y te huele una vez más, tal como un demonio salvaje a punto de devorar lo que le pertenece. Respira por la nariz y exhala el aire caliente por la boca, acariciando otra vez con su aliento aquello que te hace mujer. Sigues mojándote más, nunca pensaste que pudieras excitarte tanto. Nunca pensaste que el deseo pudiera alcanzar este punto tan exacerbado. Estás ardiendo de verdad. Te hace flotar en una nube etérea de placer descomunal. Quieres que lo haga de una vez, que hunda su lengua en ti. Quieres dejar todo tabú de lado, que te haga suya con todo lo que tiene. Quieres ser de él de todas las formas posibles e imaginables.

Quieres todo eso y mucho más, pero tienes que detenerlo. Aún tienes algo de remanente conciencia, aún puedes cortar lo imperdonable.

—No puedo, Sasuke. ¡No puedo hacerles esto a Naruto y Sakura! —chillas mientras te pones de puntillas, apretándote contra la pétrea pared para alejar tu intimidad de esa lengua que desea violarte.

Él congela sus movimientos completamente. Te desilusiona tanto que esta vez sí te haga caso. Te arrepientes tanto de haberlo detenido. Desgraciada moral; desgraciada por siempre.

Se pone de pie, clavándote sus ojos de tono ébano. Puedes leer la gran decepción en su mirada y te duele mucho.

—Mírate —indica tu entrepierna—, sigues mojándote, sigues deseándome. Dime, Hinata... ¿No es suficiente todo lo que sentimos por el otro? ¿Por qué diablos insistes en resistirte a lo que de verdad ansiamos? —aprieta sus puños por la ofuscación. Los contraídos nudillos marcan el blanco de los huesos.

Bajas tu cabeza, apesadumbrada hasta tu raigambre.

—P-porque esto está muy mal —insistes de manera temblorosa, como dudando de tu propio argumento. Enseguida, tu mirada vuelve a la suya como una imperiosa necesidad.

Uchiha da un respiro que explota sonoramente. Parece severamente decepcionado de ti. La prueba es que cambia su semblante al tiempo que forma una mueca muy disgustada en su cara. Poco a poco su respiración se normaliza, abandonando los jadeos anteriores. Su excitación está mermando y la cordura volviendo.

Te duele de una manera terrible ver como las cosas van mutando. Presientes que te dirá que tienes razón, que esto es un pecado imperdonable, que amarte es imposible. Te calcina imaginar sus siguientes palabras, te quema esbozar que aceptará a Sakura como su legítima mujer y que ella es la realmente importante. Que nunca más volverá a tocarte, que nunca más se acercará a ti, que nunca más volverá a hablarte. Al pensarlo, algunas lágrimas de sumo dolor se desplazan rápidamente por tus mejillas. Lágrimas que te hacen saber algo claramente...

Acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida.

El peor.


	2. Infieles, Capítulo Segundo

_¡Hola! Antes que todo **muchísimas gracias a** **Artemisa Keimi-chan, FrancisVict, Cherrymarce, Paz, Debbyamank, HinatadeUchiha, Hinata4eva, FlemyMayer, Dangel7, Luned Anko89, Nisha, Suiren15, Layill, Inufrausto, RankaXalto28, Hammi Yang y a los tres Guest** por su apoyo comentando este fic. Me alegra mucho ver que este humilde fic haya gustado tanto, así que muchísimas gracias a todas ustedes una vez más._

_Originalmente concebí esta historia como un oneshot, pues no tenía ni la intención ni una idea para seguirlo, pero al ver que la gran mayoría quería una continuación decidí hacerla como retribución a la gente amable que se da el tiempo de dejar un comentario. Es algo que aprecio mucho en verdad. Como no tenía nada planeado no sé si este capítulo haya quedado bien, pero créanme que le puse empeño para hacer algo a la altura de ustedes y de esta hermosa pareja._

_Por último, recuerdo nuevamente que este fic es para gente con criterio formado, así que después no me acusen de destruir inocencias :P_

* * *

_**Infieles, Capítulo Segundo**_

* * *

El dolor te asfixia de un modo completamente atosigador. Las lágrimas dan fiel testimonio de la estaca que sientes atravesando tu alma. Lo escrutas antes de que el llanto empañe tu vista y lo que ves en su negra mirada te mortifica todavía más: la decepción está impresa en su rostro cual libro abierto de grandes letras.

—Sasuke... —musitas su nombre, sumamente afligida. Intentas decir más sin tener claro qué, pero él corta de cuajo tus intenciones.

—Silencio —te ordena con una voz tan impersonal y apática como la de un muerto, si es que alguno pudiera hablar —. No hay nada más que decir. Ya has tomado tu decisión —su penetrante mirada simulaba a la perfección un lacerante hielo.

Bajas tu cabeza; el mutismo cobija tus labios mojados por las lágrimas. Te duele tanto seguir la moral que no la soportas. Quieres decirle lo que realmente sientes, aceptar que lo amas con irremediable locura; sabes que él está esperando eso de ti. Sin embargo, recuerdas a Naruto y a Sakura y el dolor que les causarás, provocándote un pasmo que se adueña totalmente de tu ser. Pasan incontables segundos de los cuales ni siquiera te percatas. Sasuke, cansado de tu indecisión, te da la espalda.

—Veo que me equivoqué contigo, Hinata. Nunca pensé que fueras tan cobarde —te lanza toda su decepción, misma que te quema como fuego del infierno. Aunque sus palabras son fuertes, el tono que usa en ellas no lo es. No percibes agresividad... percibes tristeza. Una que te asombra, pues Uchiha es un hombre que puede alardear una gran frialdad cuando así lo requiere, mas no consigue camuflar su amargura esta vez. Por eso quieres decirle algo, pero te vuelve a silenciar con sus siguientes palabras —. Yo estaba dispuesto a todo por ti. A todo —percibes de forma muy clara la desilusión yacente en su voz —. A divorciarme, a enfrentar a mi esposa y a Naruto, a enfrentar al mundo entero por ti. A poner tu placer por encima del mío e intentar hacerte feliz con todo lo que tengo, pero está claro que eres tan cobarde que tu miedo a las consecuencias es más fuerte que tus verdaderos sentimientos —en sus últimas frases su tono se vuelve más fuerte, destilando claro rencor.

Tus lágrimas se incrementan porque sus palabras te hirieron por su verdad. Él estaba dispuesto a todo por ti. Te das cuenta de cuanta razón tiene: te cuidó con ahínco desmedido durante la misión, preocupándose y arriesgándose para mantenerte a salvo sin importar el costo. A su manera hostil y ruda, nunca dudó en protegerte siquiera un segundo. De hecho, ahora mismo un ser tan egoísta como Sasuke estaba poniéndote en primer lugar. Ni siquiera quiso satisfacción para sí, te la quiso dar a ti porque le importas de verdad. Si sólo quisiera gozarte te penetraría o buscaría que tú le dieras sexo oral a él, pero no fue así. Lo que ha hecho es intentar darte placer a ti, ha puesto tu gozo por encima del suyo; algo que ni siquiera con su esposa ha hecho. Te ha priorizado porque, a pesar de ser un egoísta por naturaleza, contigo no lo es. A ti quiere darte placer, a ti quiere hacerte feliz, a ti quiere amarte con todas sus fuerzas. Por ti quería enfrentar al mundo entero...

En cambio tú sigues dudando, sigues temiendo porque él tiene razón: eres una cobarde. Pronto sientes algo parecido a una puñalada, una intangible que revuelve tu estómago y finalmente se abre paso hasta llegar al corazón. Nunca imaginaste que sus palabras pudieran dolerte tanto. Ahora mismo estás viviendo las dos caras que siempre tiene el amor, la estampida de emociones que es capaz de provocar: de estar tan excitada que perdiste el control a sentir que tu alma se está incinerando en este mismo instante. El gran sufrimiento que padeces te está confirmando, ahora mismo, cuanto lo amas realmente. Todo cuanto lo necesitas, todo lo que Sasuke significa para ti. Ese dolor que te destruye borra absolutamente toda duda: estás total e irreversiblemente enamorada. Ni siquiera por Naruto, el hombre que supuestamente era tu otra mitad, podrías sentir un dolor tan grande, tan malditamente fuerte, como el que estás sintiendo ahora en el pecho. Sabes que por ningún otro podrás sentir algo tan profundo. Y entonces te das cuenta que si el dolor es así de enorme, entonces la felicidad también lo será. Sólo tienes que luchar por alcanzarla. Sólo tienes que atreverte a destrozar esa desgraciada moral que ata lo que realmente quieres, que encadena tu verdadero sentir. Date cuenta que la fidelidad siempre debe nacer del amor, de no ser así es un completo sin sentido. Y ahora sabes, con total certeza, que el hombre que amas no es Naruto Uzumaki...

Es Sasuke Uchiha.

Cuando vuelves desde el laberinto de tus pensamientos, lo ves en el horizonte, alejándose de ti. Se irá ahora mismo, pues, tras estas semanas, la misión ha acabado y ya nada los obliga a regresar a Konoha juntos. Mientras ves su fornida espalda distanciándose, sientes como si un tumor cancerígeno surgiera en lo más profundo de tu alma. Rápidamente te subes las bragas e ignoras la incomodidad de su humedad. Te pones los pantalones nuevamente y te lanzas hacia él corriendo a todo lo que das, pues tus piernas son impulsadas por tu alma en vez de los músculos. Corres porque si lo pierdes te perderás a ti misma también. Corres porque esto es lo que sientes, esta es tu realidad: has nacido para amarlo; has nacido para estar con él; has nacido para ser completamente suya.

Gritas su nombre con desesperación, gritas a todo lo que dan tus pulmones mientras las lágrimas ni siquiera recorren tus mejillas, caen directamente al suelo por la vehemencia que ejercen tus piernas.

Uchiha se detiene. Cuando llegas con él, te apresuras a revelarle todo lo que sientes.

—P-perdóname... yo... —vas a decirle cuanto lo amas, pero no te deja continuar.

—Cállate, Hinata.

Es la desilusión, la decepción que está sintiendo hacia ti, la que te ordena silencio. Él ya no quiere hablar, no quiere pensar, no quiere sentir. Sin decir más palabras retoma su camino, pues tú le acabas de secar el corazón. Uchiha nunca te lo demostrará porque es muy orgulloso, pero tu prodigiosa empatía te hace saber el daño que le has causado. Acabas de destruir todas sus ilusiones; a alguien que jamás se ilusiona, que jamás siente, que jamás se libera de la inmensa tristeza que carga por dentro. Por primera vez se ha atrevido a soñar, por primera vez ha sentido felicidad, por primera vez ha sentido amor... Y tú has destrozado todo eso, todo su inmenso sentir, porque te importa más una moral equivocada que el amor recíproco que ambos sienten. Has convertido el mar de sentimientos que tenía por ti en un desolado desierto.

No tienes perdón, Hinata Hyuga. Por eso lloras sin contenerte, sin reprimirte.

Entretanto, Sasuke se aleja de ti con absoluta determinación, pues está completamente reacio a hablar; a siquiera tenerte cerca. Lo has echado a perder todo. Absolutamente todo.

¿Pero acaso te rendirás así de fácil? ¿Permitirás que piense que eres una cobarde? ¿Dejarás escapar al amor de tu vida?

Ahora es tu turno de luchar por él. No en unos días, no en unas horas, porque no necesitas siquiera pensarlo: necesitas sentirlo, necesitas vivirlo. Te urge verificarle todo lo que te provoca. Le mostrarás que no aceptarás sus palabras, le mostrarás que sí lo amas desesperadamente y con todo lo que tienes.

¡Vas a luchar por Sasuke porque sí eres valiente!

* * *

La desilusión que sientes es tan grande que no la comprendes. Te hace añicos el corazón de una manera que apenas soportas. Desde la pérdida de tu familia que no sentías un dolor tan vasto. Amar duele. Ahora, por primera vez, te pones en el lugar de Sakura y todo el sufrimiento que debió soportar por ti. Nunca lo entendiste, pero ahora lo haces claramente. Por eso volverás con tu esposa, puesto que está claro que Hinata ya ha tomado su decisión. Ha preferido sucumbir ante la moral, ante lo correcto, en vez de amarte. Aunque, después de lo que has hecho por tu venganza, quizá es lo que te mereces: no ser feliz. No serlo nunca.

Hinata ha intentado detenerte, pero ya no le ves ningún sentido. No quieres hablar sobre algo en que ya tomó una clara decisión. Le has ordenado que se calle, de modo que prosigues tu camino manteniendo la seguridad que no insistirá. Sin embargo, te equivocaste.

—Sasuke...

Al oír tu nombre pronunciado por ella otra vez, detienes tus movimientos en forma automática. No querías hacerlo, pero fue una reacción, no una decisión.

—P-perdóname, por favor —agobiada por la culpa, te dice con ojos temblorosos—. Yo te amo y quiero estar contigo, créeme —sus sollozos corrompen la firmeza de sus cuerdas vocales, mas no su tremenda emoción.

Das un maldito suspiro que tu voluntad no logra reprimir. No crees que te ame, pues si lo hiciera estaría dispuesta a todo igual que tú.

—Te equivocas, Hinata —sentencias duramente—. Tienes demasiadas dudas y así nada puede nacer. Para construir algo serio que se mantenga en el tiempo, ese algo necesita un sólido cimiento en el cual sustentarse. De no ser así se derrumbará más temprano que tarde. Ese fue el gran error que cometí con Sakura: iniciar una relación pese a mis dudas. Por lo mismo, mi matrimonio con ella estaba destinado al fracaso desde un principio —explicas lo que has reflexionado últimamente. Te explayas más de lo acostumbrado, puesto que debes dejar claro que iniciar algo con dudas de por medio es igual que partir construyendo una casa por el techo.

Ella está analizando la verdad de tus palabras; su silencio de varios segundos se encarga de demostrarlo. Finalmente, aunque no contesta de manera verbal, sí lo hace con un acto que no te esperabas: escuchas tres pasos, abraza tu cintura con sus manos y las entrelaza sobre tu abdomen. Pronto sientes que su cabeza se acomoda en tu espalda. No quiere dejarte ir; lo sabes porque te aprieta fuertemente. Sin embargo, no respondes su abrazo ni usando una leve caricia: tus extremidades están totalmente quietas, como muertas por una irreversible parálisis.

—Perdóname —su voz emerge desesperada al punto de impresionarte —, perdóname por ser cobarde. Yo te amo con todo lo que tengo... es sólo que tengo mucho miedo del daño que vamos a provocar, de las terribles consecuencias. Sakura y Naruto jamás nos perdonarán, perderemos su respeto, su cariño y su amistad, pero...

—Es cierto, Hinata —interrumpes sus siguientes palabras, dispuesto a aplicar la psicología inversa. Le harás ver la verdad diciéndole lo que quiere escuchar. La vencerás a ella y a sus argumentos de una manera que no se espera: dándole la razón —, esto es una locura imperdonable. No volveré a hablarte ni a tocarte nunca más.

—¡N-no me digas eso! —chilla terriblemente angustiada—. Por favor, te pido que me permitas seguir hablando... —dicho esto, da un prolongado suspiro para reavivar sus fuerzas y entonces prosigue gracias al permiso de tu silencio —. Lo que quiero decirte es que... es que estoy dispuesta a soportar todo eso y más con tal de tenerte a mi lado. Quiero estar contigo porque eres el hombre de mi vida. No importa lo que pase, yo te amo con toda mi alma.

Aferrándose todavía más a tu espalda, sientes como sus lágrimas humedecen tu negra camiseta. Está sufriendo por ti tanto o más que tú. Era curioso como se dieron vuelta las cosas: hace sólo unos minutos eras tú quien intentaba convencerla de que amarse no era imposible y ahora es ella la que desea hacerlo. Te está demostrando que lo que siente por ti sí es verdadero, que sí es muy intenso. ¿Pero será lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir la avalancha que se les viene encima? Aunque ella sufra con lo siguiente que dirás, tienes que comprobarlo. Tienes que ver si realmente está dispuesta a todo igual que tú.

—Pero yo no te amo, Hinata. Me equivoqué totalmente. Esto ha sido una simple calentura; un maldito error —dices con una maldad que incluso a ti mismo te sorprende.

Sientes como, lentamente, su abrazo se suelta. Por lo visto, su resolución no es tan fornida como pensabas. Sigue dudando que la amas, pues le ha dado crédito a tus palabras. Te entristece comprobarlo, pero así son las cosas. Vas a seguir tu camino, pero ella se te pone por delante. En sus ojos albinos ves las gruesas lágrimas que antes contactaron tu espalda. Te conmueve verla de esa manera, empero, exhalas gelidez para no demostrar el sentir que te acorrala. Encarándote fijamente, Hinata lanza algo que te sorprende.

—Dime que no me amas mirándome a los ojos. Dímelo a la cara, júrame que esa es la verdad y sólo entonces dejaré de luchar por ti. Si Sakura es tu felicidad, entonces no te molestaré más. Lo que más quiero es que seas feliz —dijo de forma lastimera, pero, al mismo tiempo, clavándote una decisión tremenda. Ni siquiera un atisbo de tartamudeo emergió. Te emociona ver que Hinata desea tu felicidad, incluso si ésta no es a su lado. Ella sí está pensando en ti, ella sí está dispuesta a luchar o respetar tu decisión porque su amor no es egoísta. No quiere conseguirte a cualquier precio: quiere que seas feliz, incluso si esa felicidad no la incluye. Es un amor que centellea una nobleza propia de su carácter.

Te afecta tanto que no puedes evitarlo. Y el solo hecho de pensar en decirle que no la amas te azota el corazón de una manera espantosa. Por eso te privas de hacerlo. Ante tu prolongado mutismo, y dejando su timidez de lado, te abraza y se acurruca en tu pecho. Por un momento piensas en romper el contacto bruscamente, ya que no estás acostumbrado a demostraciones efusivas de cariño. Sin embargo, algo, no sabes qué, te impide hacerlo.

—Durante muchos años de mi vida creí amar a Naruto... —provoca un voluntario suspenso—, pero gracias a ti ahora sé lo que es el verdadero amor —te deja sumido en una agradable perplejidad —. Por favor, Sasuke, no seas rencoroso conmigo y perdóname. Quiero estar contigo. Ahora lo sé mejor que nunca. Nadie me provoca las cosas que tú sí. Es sólo que esto es muy difícil para mí... eres un gran amigo de Naruto y el marido de Sakura. ¿Sabes qué pensarán de mí cuando esté contigo? Me odiarán, dirán que soy una traidora, una mojigata, una roba-hombres y otras cosas que me duelen mucho de sólo imaginarlas...

A ella le cuesta mucho más tomar la decisión de enfrentarlos, puesto que no es como tú. A ti te da igual perder la amistad con Naruto o Sakura, no porque no te importe, sino a que eres tan independiente que, con o sin ellos, seguirás tu vida igual que siempre. Perderlos no es lo que quieres, pero continuarías sin resquemores o arrepentimientos. Eres así de frío. Sin embargo, Hinata sí es una persona emocional; ella no quiere perder la amistad y el cariño de ambos. Y pese a todo eso, se está atreviendo a dar el paso final porque te ama de verdad.

—Lo terminarán entendiendo —le dices con total seguridad, intentando disipar el dolor que siente—. No se puede estar con alguien sólo por la obligación de un compromiso.

—Lo sé, Sasuke. Y estoy dispuesta a todo —afirma mirándote directamente, como para demostrarte la total honestidad que hay en sus palabras. Luego, tras varios segundos, vuelve a apegar su cabeza a tu pecho para acotar algo más —. Es sólo que me duele por ambos. Van a sufrir mucho con esto...

—Les será duro en un principio, pero sé que lo aceptarán —insistes muy seguro—. Peor sería si vivieran una mentira junto a nosotros. Además ambos son muy fuertes, así que saldrán adelante y lo terminarán entendiendo. Y si no lo hacen, que se vayan al diablo entonces. ¡Al diablo ellos y el mundo entero! —cierras ferozmente tus puños—. Lo único que importa es lo que sentimos el uno por el otro —arrojas tu inquebrantable determinación, aquella que le demuestra a todo fulgor cuanto la amas.

—Sasuke... —tu nombre sale desde sus labios con una emoción que te conmueve. Pronto aferra sus brazos más a tu espalda, mientras te dedica una mirada tan refulgente que te hace alucinar. No es necesaria la luz de la fogata para atisbarla, dado que sus ojos brillan con luz propia —. Qui-quiero ser tuya por siempre. Eternamente tuya... —se sonroja de esa manera que tanto te encanta—, pero Sakura es muy linda y fuerte, además de una excelente médico... yo no logro entender porque quieres estar conmigo antes que con ella...

Tomas noción que Hinata aún no soluciona los problemas de autoestima que, como ella misma te lo dijo durante estos días, arrastra desde la infancia. Sin demora, la tomas del mentón para alzar su mirada hacia la tuya, pues necesitas decirle esto encajándole los ojos. También te das cuenta que su altura pequeña en comparación a la tuya, te inspira aún más ganas de cuidarla por siempre.

—Sakura podrá ser todo lo que quieras, pero para mí tu eres cien mil veces mejor que ella. Un millón de veces mejor, Hinata —motivado por tu preciosa musa, las palabras surgieron con una seguridad abismal.

Has puesto el cien por ciento de tu corazón en los labios, al punto que sientes una emotividad impresionante pulsándote por cada recoveco. ¿Qué es lo que de repente sientes en tu pecho? Es algo que te es desconocido, pero que se acumula, que se agrupa e intenta explotar como si se tratara de un orgasmo muy distinto al que conoces. No es uno sexual, es uno de sentimientos, de emociones que te abruman por su gigantesca magnitud. ¿Será porque por primera vez has derrotado completamente a la frialdad? ¿Será porque por primera vez ya no te sientes solo? No lo sabes con certeza, pero algo sí tienes muy claro...

Te encanta sentirte así.

* * *

Al contrario del hombre que amas, tú sí te permites que la emoción te venza a través de las lágrimas que abandonan tus ojos. Uchiha es lacónico y nunca se expresa de manera tan abierta. Por lo mismo, cada una de sus palabras tienen un peso mucho mayor porque no es alguien que halague a nadie, no es alguien que demuestre cariño. Si te ha dicho lo anterior, se debe a que realmente lo siente así. Y te emociona tanto que piense y sienta eso de ti. Has formado una conexión tan grande con él, tan única y tan especial, que ahora sabes lo que es amar de verdad.

De repente, notas lo brillantes que están sus negros ojos, pues están abrumados por su titilante emoción. Has contactado su corazón definitivamente. Ves de forma clara que, en el fondo, Sasuke no es la roca gélida que pretende ser siempre. Evidentemente, perder a su familia le provocó un trauma demasiado grande. Un dolor enorme que no quiere volver a vivir. Por ende, necesita tomar resguardos que lo protejan de sufrir tanto nuevamente. Su frialdad es la prueba más fiel de aquello; una frialdad artificial para defenderse del mundo, pues Sasuke nunca fue un niño que tuviera esa personalidad. Él era alegre, sonriente, pero tuvo que asumir un carácter así para poder soportar su gran dolor interno.

—Nunca amé a Sakura y jamás la amaré —añade para segurizarte todavía más —. Estuve con ella por su persistencia, por seguir amándome a pesar de incluso querer matarla. Pensé que se merecía que le correspondiera, pero ahora me doy cuenta que el amor no se trata de merecimientos, no se trata de corresponder como si fuera un deber, por devolver un compromiso o una deuda pendiente... se trata de sentirlo arder por dentro. De locura, de ansias. Contigo siento eso, Hinata. Contigo por primera vez me siento realmente vivo después de muchos años. Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta maldita vida, así que no debes tener celos ni de Sakura ni de nadie.

Disfrutas al máximo cada una de sus palabras; era precisamente lo que necesitabas escuchar. Sin embargo, quieres oír como aniquila tus inseguridades de raíz otra vez. Simplemente no puedes evitarlo.

—Pero te persiguen tantas chicas. E-eres el hombre guapo y rudo que vuelve locas a las mujeres... —tras lo dicho, diste un suspiro que armonizó plenamente con tu queja—. Sé que las rechazas a todas, pero igual me dará un poco de celos... —confesaste sonrojándote a la vez que un puchero de niña se forma en tu boca. Recuerdas que con Naruto ya has tenido que lidiar con admiradoras por ser el gran héroe, pero nunca te has sentido celosa por él. En cambio con Sasuke las cosas serán distintas, pues, además de que lo amas con total locura, sabes que provoca instintos poco inocentes en las chicas...

Él te acaricia el pelo que, durante la feroz excitación que padecían, te tiró como un bruto. Mientras sus dedos recorren tus mechones, piensas en lo diferente que siempre fue respecto a las féminas. Teniendo a tantas interesadas en él podría haber sido un mujeriego empedernido, pues chicas entregadas solían ser una tentación para muchos hombres. Sin embargo, tienes claro que Sasuke es alguien muy distinto al resto.

—Varias veces pensé que era alguien incapaz de sentir atracción —al instante, parpadeas dos veces tu sorpresa por la información recibida—. Nunca me sentí atraído por nadie, ni siquiera por Karin, quien vivía insinuándose y provocándome constantemente. Por eso, incluso llegué a pensar que era asexual. Sí —te confirma ante tus ojos llenos de asombro por su confesión, una que seguramente nadie más conoce —; se supone que por ser hombre tenía que ligar como si fuese una obligación, pero ninguna lograba atraerme, gustarme. Ni siquiera Sakura, a quien finalmente correspondí por deber más que por otra cosa. En cambio contigo, por primera vez en mi vida siento que todo se desboca dentro de mí, que te deseo con una locura que no comprendo. Tengo unas ansias terribles de hacerte mía ahora mismo... —gracias a que tú lo motivas a hacerlo, se explayó como nunca antes.

Te arde tanto la cara que, por divertido que sonara, te avergüenza tu vergüenza. Sabes que estás tan roja que un tomate te adoptaría como hija sin dudarlo un segundo.

—A mí... a mí me pasa igual. N-nunca me había sentido así —cierras los ojos, mientras recuerdas lo mojada que estabas recién —. Ja-jamás sentí una excitación tan grande... es como si un ejército de hormigas corrieran bajo mi piel. Y es literal... —declaras mientras buscas palabras aún más precisas para explicarte—, es como un hormigueo efervescente que hierve de una manera que no logro entender —dejando pudores de lado, te atreves a abrir tus ojos para mirarlo directamente y ves lo complacido que está por tus palabras. Te alegra constatar que ambos se motivan el uno al otro, destruyendo la frialdad y la timidez que los caracteriza, pues de eso se trata también el amor: a ir más allá y superar las barreras. A ser quien realmente sé es.

Lo observas como una adicta que nunca quiere dejar de serlo. Y esta vez eres tú, quien, venciendo de cuajo las cadenas impuestas por la timidez, te lanzas a besarlo con todo lo que tienes. Te arrojas sobre sus labios como una leona cazando a su presa. Sucumbes a la pasión que él te genera, a las ingentes ansias que ese hombre único, distinto y salvaje, es capaz de provocarte.

—Te haré pedazos, Hinata... —como para corroborar lo recién dicho, sus manos aprietan fieramente tus nalgas y apega su cuerpo contra el tuyo con la desesperación propia de un animal en celo. Misma desesperación que tú también estás sintiendo.

—S-sé que lo correcto —inicias una frase sin que te importe que marque sus dedos en tu trasero— sería esperar a terminar nuestras relaciones, pero te necesito ahora, Sasuke... —te le apegas todavía más para sentir como, dentro de su pantalón, su ansia por ti crece gradualmente—. Seamos libres por fin...

—No más maldita moral, sólo lo que sentimos... —añadió él con la impetuosidad que define su carácter.

—Sólo amor... —le susurras a ojos cerrados mientras eres poseída por tal sentimiento. Éste es mucho más fuerte que tu timidez. Por eso, nuevamente te arrojas sobre esa boca con una vehemencia que compite con la suya. Le vas a demostrar todo lo que te hace sentir, todo lo que te provoca, cuán mujer te hace sentir realmente. Y te encanta que, por primera vez en tu vida, puedas ser completamente libre de las cadenas que siempre te reprimieron. Ávida de sus labios, los posees con la locura que sólo amar puede inyectar. Haces pedazos todo pudor porque él es el correcto, es él quien te hace feliz, es él quien hace que tu pulsación se vuelva completamente serrátil.

Eres engullida por tu corazón y simplemente te dejas llevar por él. Necesitas reclamar su boca como tuya, hacerle ver que tú eres su única dueña; quieres devorar a Sasuke Uchiha, pues tú y solamente tú eres la dueña de sus besos. Sakura nunca más tendrá ese derecho. Él parece sorprendido por tus ganas, pues tarda un poco en corresponder la efusividad de tu nuevo beso. Empero, unos segundos después envuelve tu boca entre sus labios como un demonio hambriento de ti. Muy pronto tu intimidad vuelve a palpitar en deseos por él. ¿Qué tiene ese hombre que te incendia de esta manera? No quieres por nada del mundo separar tus labios de los suyos. Sólo tras incontables segundos te permites un pequeño intervalo para recuperar el aliento que le entregaste. En ese pequeño lapso, lo miras a los ojos y descubres lo brillantes que están. Pese a ser tan negros como la noche, están reverberando una multiplicidad de emociones. Estás completamente segura que esa mirada tan refulgente, Sasuke nunca se la ha regalado a nadie. El imán que hay en sus orbes te abruma con su cariño silencioso pero expresivo al mismo tiempo. Estás sobrepasada, como si ahora mismo vivieras una sobredosis de amor. De súbito sientes que, si no lo besas nuevamente, terminarás muriendo en vida. Quieres renacer otra vez en sus labios, revivir aquella afrodisíaca sensación a todo fulgor. Sin dilatar tus ansias, le vuelves a brindar tu lengua mientras tus manos se encantan con lo sedoso de su indómito cabello. Desprovista completamente de represores atavíos, muerdes sus labios; tanto el inferior como el superior caen presa de los tuyos. Los succionas, metes tu lengua sin tapujos y acaricias incluso sus encías. Te enfrascas en el éxtasis de saborear su boca. Estás loca de deseo ya. Por lo mismo, una corriente de predadora ansiedad se hace presente en tu ser; una que impulsa en tu cuerpo una ignición de excitación. El deseo lo consume todo, lo devora todo, lo explora todo. Estás tan ávida de entregarle todo tu amor que una fogosa nebulosa de feromonas se desprende hábilmente desde tu cuerpo.

Eres tú quien está tomando la iniciativa. Eres tú quien, con torpeza pero rellena de inspiración, intentas quitarle la negra camiseta que cubre su piel. Él angula sus brazos para ayudarte y no tardas en despojarlo de la molesta prenda. Enseguida posas tu ojos en su trabajado abdomen, el cual te hace pensar que fue esculpido por las manos de una pervertida diosa que sabía hacer muy bien su trabajo. Tu mirada se volvió tan intensa y prolongada que te volviste una auténtica acosadora. Sasuke lucía tan provocativo, tan malditamente excitante...

Impulsada por una fuerza instintiva superior a tu propia voluntad, tus deseosas manos se van a su marcado vientre. Hundes tus yemas en los relieves de sus abdominales, gozando la firmeza que exhalan. El calor que desprende su piel te hace arder todavía más. En cada toque sientes que tus dedos se electrifican, que son conectados por un magnetismo imposible de rechazar. Cuando tus ansias te obligan a apretar con un poco más de fuerza, sientes que la carne se contrae como reacción. Cuanto adoras tocar ese cuerpo escultural de hombre en que cada músculo estaba en su punto exacto de tensión y tamaño. No era un cuerpo excesivamente entrenado que pudiera resultar grotesco.

Pocos sujetos podían alardear un físico tan perfecto. Naruto es uno de ellos, pero con él nunca has sentido estas ganas de apretar, de arañar, de incluso morderlo para marcar esa fornida anatomía como tuya. Sabes que tras esa atlética figura hay horas de sacrificio, constancia, trabajo duro y sudor. No es sólo el cuerpo lo que tocas, es su esfuerzo plasmado en esos firmes músculos que enloquecerían a cualquier fémina heterosexual. Incluso las pequeñas cicatrices producto de sus feroces batallas y que destellan a la luz de la fogata te resultan sumamente llamativas. No sientes que manchen su piel, al contrario, la adornan de una manera que te hechiza.

Motivada por lo excepcional de tu deseo, mucha saliva se acumuló en tu boca. La tragaste cuando tomaste conciencia que si no lo hacías tendrías que escupirla. Estás a un tris de jadear con la lengua afuera como si fueses un animal con exceso de calor. Pero, honestamente, así te sientes ahora mismo por culpa de él: en celo como un animal, pues Sasuke te tienta de una manera irracional.

Sintiendo el rubor calentando tus mejillas, posas una de ellas en su hombro. Enseguida hueles su piel y te encanta su aroma. No hay colonia, no hay perfume, sólo una piel que te encanta mucho más que lo antes mencionado.

—T-tu aroma es exquisito... —la necesidad de expresárselo logró hacer añicos la vergüenza.

—El tuyo lo es mucho más —susurra en tu oído para después morder suavemente el lóbulo de tu oreja.

Entre jadeos, mueves tus dedos hacia su robusto pecho y las yemas se regocijan al tocarlo. A pesar de lo fibroso, también es suave. Queriendo todavía más, posas tu palma entera y sientes claramente como su corazón late tan acelerado como el tuyo. Te encanta sentirlo alborotado por causa tuya; porque te desea, porque te ama.

Mientras empiezas a besar su hombro, procuras dejar tu mente completamente de lado. Serás libre, total y completamente libre, como nunca antes lo has sido en tu vida. No más timidez, no más temor al qué dirán, no más temor a ser simplemente una mujer enamorada. Una que también siente, una que también desea, una que también es lujuriosa, una que también quiere amar sin restricciones, sin control, sin cadenas morales que impidan lo que realmente quieres: ser su mujer. Ser suya de pies a cabeza porque ahora sí sabes lo que es amar de verdad.

* * *

Extasiado, contemplas el universo palpitante de sus ojos. En cada respiro, inhalas las feromonas que la rodean como una miríada de centellas. Unas que son capaces de encandilar tus sentidos hasta hacerlos llegar al pináculo de la excitación. Inclinándote un poco vuelves a devorar su lengua, intentando aplacar el fuego voraz que te consume por dentro. La única forma de calmarte es amándola y vivir plenamente la mística ruptura del egoísmo.

Melodías de enamorados suspiros se unen armoniosos a los sentidos sobrepasados por el deseo. Un concierto de latidos acelerados emite tu corazón al tenerla tan cerca. Están tan apegados que ya ni siquiera sabes donde comienza su cuerpo y donde el tuyo.

Pese a su oscuridad, tus negros ojos están destellando claramente la bella luz que Hinata implantó en tu ser. En compañía de ella no tendrías que irte lejos por muchos años porque en el fondo todavía anhelas venganza contra Konoha y su gente. No. Ella te inspira a dejar atrás el odio y volver a ser el niño noble y gentil que alguna vez fuiste. Con ella puedes dejar caer todas las barreras que eregiste para protegerte. Sin miedo, sin temores, sin ningún cuidado. Las espadas, las lanzas y los escudos caen ante la emocionante fuerza del amor. Que maravilloso es haber encontrado a una persona tan hermosa como ella. Para ti, la mejor chica del mundo. La mujer que amas con toda tu alma. Por eso la necesitas ahora mismo. Realmente la necesitas tanto como un halcón sus alas o un búho sus ojos.

Estás ardiendo como un adolescente que descubre por primera vez el amor. Por ello, consumas tu beso con delirio, con poder anhelante de victoria sexual, con una bestialidad que los mismos animales envidiarían. Tu boca vuelve a su cuello y, tal como si marcaras territorio, escribes con mordiscos que Hinata te pertenece. Ella, cual diosa de la noche, premia tu ímpetu con gemidos de cariz selenita. Lunares. De otro satélite o mundo. Sí; así te sientes en compañía de ella: en otro mundo.

Tu sangre está corriendo a través de tus venas como un torrentoso río, que, en consonancia con el frenesí de las caricias dadas y recibidas, aumenta más y más el caudal de tu pasión. Guiado por ésta, tus manos vuelven a buscar sus voluptuosos encantos delanteros. Le subes el brasier y tus dedos se regocijan enseguida: son tan suaves como la seda y más blandos que cualquier cosa que te venga a la mente; ambos son un verdadero orgasmo al tacto. Te detienes antes de tocar la porosidad cónica que los corona y suspiras de placer mezclado con amor. Acallados el resto de los sentidos, el tacto se yergue como el único monarca del placer. Sin más demora, gozas acariciando el relieve de sus pezones; primero meciéndolos y luego, utilizando índice y pulgar al mismo tiempo, estirándolos suavemente como si quisieras descubrir cuán flexibles son. Pronto tu vista se pone celosa de tus dedos, exigiéndote que también la hagas partícipe del placer. Necesitas mirar sus senos ya mismo y apreciar cuán hermosos son. Sin previo aviso, sorprendes a Hinata con un violento movimiento que no esperaba: rompes la blusa que lleva encima, haciendo que cada uno de sus botones salten en todas direcciones. Como consecuencia a tu acto dio un gran respingo a la vez que abría desmesuradamente sus ojos. Los botones desparramados por el suelo dan testimonio ineludible de tu ferocidad. Llevas tus manos hacia su espalda y desabrochas el brasier para que sus encantos queden al descubierto. No es tan fácil como parecía la primera vez que lo hiciste, pero después de practicar un poco con Sakura te has vuelto muy diestro en tal tarea. Y más diestro tomando en cuenta que Hinata te premiará con dos recompensas mucho mayores que las que tu esposa puede brindarte...

Pronto sacas el mezquino sostén que te prohibía la visión que anhelabas y, como consecuencia, sus atributos dan un adorable rebote. Salivas al esbozar la idea de que pronto harás que reboten muchísimo más. Ambos endulzan tu vista, haciendo hervir tu masculinidad ante las preciosas ofrendas de amor. Eran senos que una diosa envidiaría completamente. Aprecias su nívea piel, pero más aprecias lo que se entroniza en ellos: los turgentes pezones. Tales se te hacen completamente irresistibles. La luz de la fogata, aunque tenue, plasma muy bien el apetitoso color rosado que poseen. Ella, por primera vez en tu vida, hace que te vuelvas tan visual como cualquier otro hombre. Tu mirada se vuelve animalesca en su totalidad, ya que sus pechos son sencillamente increíbles: grandes y perfectamente cónicos. Definitivamente la preciosa anatomía femenina es una obra de arte y Hinata se encumbraba como su mejor exponente.

Tu tacto, tu vista y tu olfato ya se han deleitado lo suficiente: ahora es el turno de que el gusto entre en acción. Pronto te relames pensando en tu siguiente movimiento: vas a succionar sus pezones como si fueran gotas de rocío vernal...

Antes de ir hacia tu objetivo, le das un beso tan profundo que cuando despegas tus labios un pequeño hilo de saliva se pegoteó a sus bocas durante dos segundos antes de cortarse. Desciendes lentamente mientras le brindas ósculos intermitentes, hasta que por fin llegas a las bellas circunferencias que te esperan ansiosas. Respiras hondo para saborear su exclusivo y cautivante aroma, el cual profana tu cordura fácilmente.

Acercas más tu boca y la posicionas en su pecho izquierdo. Tu mano, entretanto, goza con el otro. Le das besos en su piel cubierta por el fino sudor de la excitación. Pretendías labrar una pausa torturadora, pero el juego de provocación es derrotado por lo ingente de tus ansias: rápidamente aprietas la golosina carnal con perfecta exactitud entre tus labios, haciendo que ella te regale un gemido lleno de goce. Se sintió tan vibrante y excitada que llegó a decir «Sasuke» con auténtica desesperación. Sin perder el tiempo, comienzas a devorar los senos de tu amante con inédita gula, como si tu vida dependiera de chupárselos. Súbitamente, ella da un respingo cuando aprietas su pezón más de lo conveniente.

—N-no tan fuerte, por favor... —te pide entre notorios jadeos.

Maldición, cuanto te cuesta reprimir tu lado más bestial con ella. Controlarse con una hembra tan apetitosa como Hinata es una hazaña digna de señalar en un libro de récords. Una proeza que, pese a tu extraordinario autocontrol, te está costando mucho realizar. Tras una eternidad de segundos, sueltas por fin los porosos manjares que te embriagaron con su sabor. Fue entonces que un impulso te obligó a plegarte aún más contra tu amante. Flectas las rodillas para que tu genital se ubique a la altura del suyo; entonces comienzas a frotarte contra ella mientras proyectas tus ansias de penetrarla a través de inquietantes suspiros y fogosos jadeos. A ojos cerrados y boca entreabierta, tu musa te responde moviéndose de una forma parecida a como tú lo haces. Los pasionales gimoteos que está dándote te inspiran a restregarte con más fuerza y ella responde tomándote de las mejillas y besándote como si fuera la última vez que pudiera hacerlo.

Ambos siguen jugando con la ropa encima, ansiándose, provocándose, frotándose el uno contra el otro. Cada vez simulas con más intensidad la penetración, mientras el roce te hace alucinar. El calor recorre tu cuerpo en sofocantes oleadas que te hacen aferrarte todavía más contra ella. Resoplas contra su boca porque estás a punto de romper tus límites de control. Apenas estás conteniéndote para desnudarla ahora mismo y hacerla tuya de una vez. Muy pronto descubres que ella está igual que tú: invadida por una inaudita desesperación brinca abrazándose a ti, intentando aprisionar tu miembro en su feminidad. Bajas tus manos a sus carnosas nalgas y la levantas para cumplir su deseo. Ella, entre delirantes besos, te abraza con sus piernas y cruza sus tobillos por detrás de tus muslos. Ha forjado una prisión que expresa perfectamente sus inmensas ganas de tenerte por dentro. Al igual que tú, ella también lo desea con locura. Por culpa de Hinata, estás ardiendo más que una estrella en el firmamento. Y eso que todavía no se quitaban la ropa siquiera...

—Sasuke, te amo tanto... —te dice como si fuera un ronroneo. Su voz suave sonó malditamente sensual por causa de su respiración entrecortada y rellena de ansias, pero no es sólo eso lo cual hace que tus células adquieran un frenesí desconocido: es la intensidad de sus sentimientos lo que crea en ti un hervidero inigualable de sensaciones positivas. Una bellísima manifestación extrasensorial que sólo ella te puede causar. Entonces lo sabes de una manera palpable, omnisciente y extraordinaria: únicamente ella tiene el don de tocar tu corazón y emocionarte de esta forma. Solamente ella puede hacer que en ti nazca, germine y florezca el amor; ese amor que te impulsa a hacerla feliz con todas tus fuerzas.

Sin perder el tiempo, dejas de sostenerla por su trasero, permites que sus pies se posen en el suelo y concluyes los besos. Ella abre sus ojos y parpadea un par de veces rápidamente, quizás presintiendo que el momento culminante está muy próximo a llegar. Sin embargo, tú tienes otra idea en mente. Arrodillándote, bajas su pantalón y observas las blancas bragas, ahora sombreadas y permeadas por su ardiente lubricación. Pronto un cúmulo de saliva se amontona en tu boca ante lo siguiente que harás. Nunca has hecho sexo oral antes, pero no necesitas experiencia previa para deleitarla con tu lengua. Eres tan seguro de ti mismo que no tienes ninguna duda de que lo harás de una manera tan espectacular que Hinata alucinará. Así de grande es tu confianza en ti mismo. Eso es lo bueno de tener el ego en las nubes: sabes que eres el mejor y que nadie puede compararse a ti. Sea en lo que sea y hagas lo que hagas, tú siempre eres y serás el mejor. Relamiéndote con verdaderas ansias, la provocarás con la dilación que aumenta el deseo para llegar a escaños incluso más altos de calor. Y después, chuparás su punto más sensible para satisfacerla de una forma que nunca podrá olvidar. Vas a calentarla hasta sobrepasar sus límites, haciéndole sentir que su sexo es lo más delicioso del mundo. Como si fuera una miel inigualable o, en tu caso, de un tomate, pues aquellos frutos te gustan mucho más que cualquier miel. Por más divertido que sonara, Hinata será tu tomate esta noche...

* * *

Con tu cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, ves como el amor de tu vida se relame dispuesto a violarte con su boca. Está arrodillado ante ti, como nadie más podría ver a Sasuke Uchiha. Te excita tanto tenerlo así, tan entregado a ti. No obstante, los nervios vuelven y por ende necesitas decirle lo siguiente:

—N-no es necesario... —tu timidez se expresa por medio de esas palabras contradictorias. Contradictorias porque en el fondo lo que más deseas es que te lo haga.

—Cállate, Hinata. Esta noche es para tu placer... —te ordena de esa manera que te parece tan seductora como irresistible.

—P-pero... —aunando fuerzas intentas protestar, pero él te corta aumentando el volumen de su voz.

—No es un favor, tampoco un sacrificio: lo hago porque quiero, porque te deseo, porque quiero tener tu sabor más íntimo en la punta de mi lengua. Te deseo demasiado, Hinata...

Al instante sufres un cortocircuito de excitante emoción. Verlo de rodillas, mirándote hacia arriba con esos ojos brillantes mientras su boca está tan cerca de tu feminidad, provoca una imagen que permanecerá por siempre en lo más profundo de tu mente.

Sasuke ni siquiera deja que asimiles tanta pasión: con su índice empieza a recorrer el contorno de tu vulva por encima del calzón. Ves como se muerde el labio inferior por la necesidad que siente por ti. Sin intención, lanzas un sonoro jadeo como respuesta. Luego acomodas tus pies en el ligero desnivel que hay en el suelo más próximo a la pared, para quedar a mayor altura y que así le sea más fácil hacértelo. Notas que tu prenda está tan húmeda, que la palabra mojada calzaba mucho mejor para describirla. Pronto tu amante cambia el índice por su boca, dándole un beso a las bragas que te cubren. Contacta tu hendidura de una forma tan perfecta que te hace estremecer. La tela es tan fina que sientes como si realmente estuviera besándola desnuda. Tu respiración se intensifica, sin poder creer las ardorosas sensaciones que te está provocando. Te da besos cadenciosos mientras su alterado aliento demuestra su anhelo por ti. Te das cuenta de cuán visual puede ser una mujer también: te encanta mirarlo mientras lo hace. El placer escrito en su rostro te excita aún más. Súbitamente respira entredientes, provocando un sonido parecido al de estar sorbiendo algo exquisito. Besa por incontables segundos el sendero de tu feminidad, deslizando sus labios a torturadora velocidad. Tu clítoris y toda tu vagina están latiendo de una manera efervescente, burbujeante. Te ha hecho perderte en el placer de una manera que jamás podrías describir. Realmente no puedes asimilar como Uchiha te puede llegar a calentar tanto.

—Sasuke... —le susurras su nombre, temblorosa. Inconscientemente, tus manos se van a su cabello para gozar de su suavidad.

Él, usando incisivos y caninos, te responde mordiendo con fuerza el tirante de tus bragas. Lentamente comienza a retirarlas hasta dejarlas en las rodillas. Te pareció tan sensual que las bajara así. De hecho, verlas entre sus dientes mientras su semblante resplandece amor y deseo, es la visión más caliente que has tenido hasta ahora. Cada milímetro de tu piel vaginal está cremosa por la excitación que fulgura en este mismo instante. Te fijas en sus negros ojos, los cuales parecen desbocarse ante la ofrenda que hay entre tus piernas. Te la mira tanto, con tanto deseo, como si aquello fuera lo más hermoso que existe en este mundo. Torturándote, se da un tiempo para respirar aceleradamente sobre ti. Una ingente cantidad de saliva se acumuló en su boca; te percataste porque su garganta emitió un ligero sonido cuando se vio forzada a tragarla. Permanece quieto, dándose el tiempo de disfrutar cada segundo en que te mira aquello. Muerde su labio inferior; parece estar conteniéndose, con todas sus fuerzas, para no contactar su boca contra tu feminidad. ¡De verdad ya no aguantas más! Cuando estás a punto de pedirle que te la succione, es él quien no logra contener más sus ansias: te la besa como si se tratara de tu boca, aplicando la misma avidez y pasión que contra ella. Incluso puede que más. Baña cada milímetro de tu sexo con su salivosa lengua, chupándote como si fuera un sediento que atravesó un árido desierto por incontables días. Tiene sed de ti y, precisamente por ello, bebe tu excitación con genuina desesperación. Mientras recorre lo tuyo de norte a sur dándote rápidas y voraces succiones que profanan tu carne, tu lubricación se mezcla con su saliva provocando ruidosos chupetones que deleitan también tus oídos. Cierras los ojos por el fragor de placer que te inunda. Te está haciendo vivir un paraíso de sensaciones que se expanden a través de cada terminal nerviosa de tu cuerpo. Cada una de sus succiones es tan intensa, sonora y prolongada, que te hace retorcer. Como si fuera poco, no sólo te devora la vulva sino también la fuerza que hay en tus piernas, pues no estás segura que ellas puedan sostenerte mucho tiempo más. Por lo mismo, recargas espalda y manos contra el muro para afirmarte de mejor manera.

Inconforme todavía, tu amante toma uno de tus muslos y lo echa encima de su hombro para obtener mayor espacio en su misión de darte placer. Por un momento, piensas que vas a desfallecer con lo que esa lengua te provoca. La excitación es tanta que un sugerente ardor se suscita en ti, haciendo que tu sexo se sacuda con violencia por dentro. Pequeñas contracciones y espasmos burbujean en tu interior. ¿Acaso el orgasmo ya se estaba anunciando? Cielo santo, no podías estar tan excitada si Sasuke apenas había empezado...

—Adoro tu sabor... —te dice cuando se separa un par de centímetros de ti. Tanto sus palabras como la forma en que las dice, te provocan corrientes de inaudito placer. Es increíble cuán caliente te puede poner ese hombre.

Deja de lamer tus labios genitales para concentrarse en tu punto más sensitivo. La vehemencia de sus succiones cesan, pues debe vislumbrar que atacarte allí de esa forma te sería más incómodo que placentero. Efectivamente, comienza a lamer tu clítoris lentamente, de forma suave, incluso sutil. Juguetea meciéndolo con su lengua de abajo hacia arriba y de izquierda a derecha. Luego invierte las direcciones y finalmente, tras muchos segundos, su lengua se transforma en un torbellino mucho más hambriento. Necesitas dar un respingo cuando aprieta entre los labios su cónica adicción. Calambres de placer te atraviesan y, sin siquiera darte cuenta, inicias un desesperado vaivén de caderas para restregarte contra su boca. Él vuelve a pasar tu lengua por toda la vulva, propinándote un trazo de saliva y portentosos ruidos de succión. Aplica vehemencia en un minuto y delicadeza al siguiente, variando tanto el ritmo como la intensidad. El cénit del placer está invadiéndote con una facilidad pasmosa, lanzando eléctricas descargas que se centran en tu clítoris y se extienden como una oleada por todo tu ser. Es algo simplemente increíble, magno e irrefutable. Es como si te hubieses vuelto una hermana del sol por lo caliente que estás. Sí, caliente con todas sus letras y todas sus implicancias, tanto las físicas como las psicológicas.

Tu feminidad lo embriaga y lo hace gemir por el intenso placer que le brinda hacértelo. Te besa; te succiona; te mama; te lame; te chupa. A ti. A nadie más que a ti. Porque te ama, porque te adora, porque tú eres la mujer más maravillosa que existe. Nadie, absolutamente nadie se compara contigo. Tú eres su musa y dueña; la mujer más especial que existe en todo el planeta. Eres la hembra más deliciosa de todas, nunca dudes aquello. Realmente lo eres desde la raíz de tus cabellos hasta la punta de los pies. Lo mejor que existe en este mundo eres tú.

Sólo tú.

* * *

Experimentas unas ansias que te sorprenden completamente; es algo que por Sakura jamás lograrías sentir. Luego de unos cuantos golpes de aliento para incendiar la excitación de tu hembra aún más, posaste la punta de tu lengua en su clítoris y, pese a lo pequeño que es, podrías jurar que sentías los latidos de excitación que daba. La estimulación que siente Hinata no da abasto para soportar tanto deseo; lo sabes por lo empapada que está su piel genital. Incluso va más allá de estar húmeda o mojada: está sumamente cremosa.

Totalmente motivado, disfrutas el especial relieve de toda la piel de su vulva. Aunque su sabor instila una especie de extraña acidez, te acostumbraste rápidamente gracias a la saliva que te ayuda a neutralizarla. Comes cada centímetro de tu amante para verla revolcarse por la satisfacción que tú le estás proporcionando. Por ello, empiezas a beber de ella sin ningún freno. Sientes una sed incontrolable por darle el exquisito gozo que se merece y que sólo tú le puedes brindar. Ahora sabes que hay algo particularmente exquisito en provocar placer a la persona que amas. Es muy distinto a las veces que has estado con Sakura. Con ella nunca tuviste esta entrega, esta ruptura total del egoísmo que te hace feliz y eleva tu amor por sobre cualquier otra cosa. Darle placer a Hinata, también es un placer para ti.

Ella pronto comienza a convulsionar por la exquisitez; lo sabes por su necesidad desesperada de restregar su feminidad contra tus labios. Quiere darte a beber todo lo que produce su ardor por ti y vas a complacerla sin dudarlo: sigues lamiéndola e ingiriendo su caliente excitación. Luego diriges tu mirada hacia su cara: te excita ver sus cejas comprimidas y sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera sufriendo una exquisita agonía. Sus alterados gemidos y jadeos embellecen todavía más su concierto de reacciones espontáneas. Verla tan perdida en sus sensaciones te motiva a ir todavía por más. Gozando de sus quejas de placer vuelves a acoplar tus labios a su clítoris, pero esta vez con una perfección asombrosa. Sin poder evitarlo, ella soltó un gemido mucho más desquiciado que los anteriores, uno que te enloquece a ti también. Es por ello que, entre intensas succiones, introduces tu índice en su vagina, procurando lograr la máxima profundidad que éste podía alcanzar. Lanzas una nueva mirada hacia arriba y te complace ver lo perdida que sigue tu chica: mantiene sus ojos cerrados y ahora su boca está entreabierta. Dándole chupetones a su botón de placer, mueves tu dedo dentro de ella para explorar su interior. Su vasta humedad no te sorprende; es el calor el que lo hace. Su vagina está ardiendo y te encanta aquella sensación de calor asfixiante. Imaginas tu miembro por dentro y las ganas de hacerla tuya ahora mismo se incrementan tanto que apenas puedes controlarlas. Sigues explorándola moviendo tu dedo en un círculo hasta que, ubicado justo en la zona que da hacia su monte de Venus, encuentras un sector muy rugoso. Te llama la atención, así que mueves tu índice con mayor delicadeza. Constatas claramente cuanto difiere su textura del resto. Recuerdas a tu esposa y te das cuenta que ella también tiene esa variación posicionada justo allí, pero menos pronunciada. Pese a la rugosidad de la carne, te das cuenta que ésta sigue siendo suave. Es algo tan llamativo que te detienes a acariciarla allí por largos segundos, mientras chupas su clítoris aumentando la potencia de tus succiones.

Hinata parece estar delirando, ya que su cuerpo está retorciéndose mucho más que antes. Sus gemidos aumentan y rebotan a través del eco en las paredes de la caverna. Cuando sientes que está preparada, que ya puedes hacerlo sin que le sea incómodo, unes el dedo medio a su compañero para invadirla aún más. Hinata dio un gran chillido que te excita todavía más. Si reacciona así por tener dos dedos, entonces va a gritar como nunca cuando te tenga realmente por dentro...

Sigues violando su apretada intimidad tanto de manera bucal como dactilar. La exploras con ambos dedos de manera tranquila, pero, en un arrebato producido por tu lado oscuro, los separas violentamente cual tijera abriéndose. Es entonces que Hinata da un gran respingo mientras da un alarido de dolor que te pareció glorioso. El sádico que llevas por dentro es quien disfruta aquel grito. Sabes que por tu acto el umbral que separa al placer del dolor acaba de romperse.

—N-no lo hagas así, por favor... —mirándote a los ojos de manera suplicante, te pide en un jadeo tembloroso.

Haces que tus dedos salgan de ella y te redimes dándole una succión casi amorosa. Mueves tu lengua en su intimidad con inédito cariño. Hinata se estremece y vuelve a cerrar sus párpados mientras tú te encargas de reanudar el placer. Vuelves a moldear tus labios a los vaginales, ajustándote tal como si fuera un delicioso beso. Con ansiedad animal inundas a tu hembra con tu lengua. Pese a la poca profundidad que ésta logra, podías sentir claramente como su humedad vaginal se volvía más pegajosa y caliente allí.

La mujer con la que quieres estar eternamente está poseída por el gozo. Todo su cuerpo te lo indica claramente: sus cerrados luceros; la desesperada necesidad de cabalgar sobre tu boca; sus sonoros gemidos; la mano tirando tu pelo hacia arriba e indicándote que te apegues a ella todavía más. Contigo, así estará ella el resto de sus días: condenada eternamente al placer. Que sepa que vivirás para cumplir todas sus fantasías. Que sepa que nadie es mejor que tú.

—Te amo, Sasuke... —su significativa y emocionante frase provino desde lo más profundo del alma.

Lo ha dicho de una manera tan especial, tan tierna pero caliente a la vez, que te sorprende que ambas cosas se puedan mezclar de una forma tan perfecta. Estás seguro que ella apenas se ha dado cuenta de que esas palabras salieron de su boca. Con su declaración, sientes algo precioso y candoroso en tu corazón. Incluso cuando estás lamiéndosela te provoca arrebatos de ternura. Es increíble todo lo que esa mujer te provoca. Simple y llanamente increíble.

—La tienes tan sabrosa. Me encanta chupártela... —susurras contra su vagina. Y no mientes, estás siendo completamente sincero: te encanta porque se trata de ella. Se trata de Hinata, de la mujer que amas con todo tu ser. La chica que se ha adueñado de tu corazón y te ha hecho conocer la gloria de estar enamorado.

Sabes que la palabra precisa dicha en el momento correcto puede provocar estragos de placer. Los humanos somos seres auditivos en que lo verbal también juega un gran rol en la excitación. Tal como la música puede desatar emociones, las palabras, inclusive las vulgares, pueden desencadenar una calentura descomunal.

En cuanto empuja su intimidad contra tu lengua de una forma desesperada, supiste que su clímax se aproximaba. Pronto, te agarra con más fuerza de los cabellos y su pierna en tu hombro se remece para apegarte todavía más a ella, como deseando que hundas todavía más tu boca. Fue un acto reflejo, con una rudeza impropia de Hinata, pero muy propia del clímax. Se restriega contra ti por el éxtasis, mientras tú adoras esa melodía de suspiros y jadeos sintomáticos de gozo. Incrementas el grosor de tus succiones para hacerla sucumbir todavía más. Podrías jurar que vislumbras como su mente se está poniendo totalmente en blanco.

Tu ángel lanza la primera letra del abecedario de una forma prolongada, como intentando vulnerar la lógica impuesta por las cuerdas vocales. Comprendes que el placer carnal se une a lo emocional provocándole centellas de pasión. Lamentablemente no puedes disfrutar su cara distorsionada por el placer, pues ha alzado su cabeza hacia el techo. Lo que sí te deleita son sus estentóreos jadeos. Tu orgullo sonríe al tenerla así de perdida. Percibir su orgasmo plasmándose en todo su cuerpo fue simplemente... épico. Sabes que ya no podrás vivir sin esa mujer. No después de esto; no después de verla desnuda, saborear su feminidad y oírla gemir por ti. A partir de ahora, la necesitarás así cada día de tu vida.

Sus respiraciones son sumamente agitadas, mientras su genital, hecho agua, sigue sintiendo tu lengua lamiéndola con supremas ansias. Tu intención es dejarla seca, que quede tan satisfecha que su cuerpo no pueda liberar más lubricación. Así debe quedar siempre: extasiada hasta más allá de cualquier límite; que sepa que sólo existe un hombre capaz de satisfacerla. Que Sasuke Uchiha es el semental perfecto.

* * *

El placer te martilla en oleadas isócronas que te quitan el aire completamente. Por la falta de oxígeno, abres tu boca lo más que puedes para inhalar de mejor modo. Ha sido la experiencia más increíble que has tenido. De hecho, necesitas muchos segundos más para que tu alma vuelva a reacomodarse completamente en tu cuerpo. Acabas de tener el orgasmo más intenso de toda tu vida. Los anteriores, ya sea por masturbación o las pocas veces teniendo sexo con Naruto, no son nada en comparación a lo que acabas de vivir. Han pasado varios segundos, pero estás temblando todavía; temblores tanto uterinos como del resto de tu cuerpo. Fue una verdadera tromba de placer lo que te recorrió de pies a cabeza, intensificándose en la zona ventral y genital. Tu cuerpo ya no da más de exhausto; es como si Uchiha te hubiera robado todas las fuerzas. Después de tu clímax él te sigue lamiendo y le pides que se detenga, pues si seguía ibas a desfallecer. Debido a la sensibilidad aumentada por el reciente orgasmo, su lengua en ti estaba volviéndose más incómoda que placentera. Él separa su boca de ti al tiempo que relame sus labios en un gesto que te pareció demasiado erótico.

—Oh, Sasuke... —dices su nombre con un ahínco sin igual, puesto que estás enamorada cual adolescente hormonal. Lo que él provoca en ti es una locura de felicidad.

Él se saca tu muslo de encima, se pone de pie y, mientras sigue relamiéndose plasmando gozo en sus facciones, te dice lo siguiente: —Tienes el sabor de un ángel...

Ahora el placer lo sentiste en tus oídos. Y, dejándote llevar por lo que sientes, lo besas apasionadamente sin importarte nada más. Puedes sentir el sabor de tu propio sexo en su lengua y, aunque en un principio te produce un poco de extrañeza gustativa, te acostumbras rápidamente. A través de los labios, la mancomunión de almas se vuelve excelsa. Con cada beso tu ser parece enlazarse todavía más al de tu amado, tal como si las almas fueran calientes alientos mezclándose en el aire.

Tu cuerpo está tan agotado que te exige un descanso de algunos minutos. Pero aunque tu cuerpo sea egoísta, tu espíritu sí es muy generoso...

—A-ahora es mi turno... —le susurras mientras frotas tu vientre contra su erección. Tal como sucedía con él, es la primera vez que harás sexo oral, pero quieres que disfrute tanto como tú acabas de hacerlo. Vas a poner todo de ti para brindarle el placer más exquisito que Sasuke haya sentido jamás.

Tu perlas albinas bajan hacia su desnudo torso, repasando los abdominales que terminaban con una tentadora y deliciosa «V». Pero no es ésta la que atrapa tu mirada, ya que hay algo incluso más atrayente esperándote. Entre las piernas de quien amas, pudiste ver claramente la enorme bestia que, ceñida a la tela, sobresalía por debajo de su pantalón al punto de casi destrozarlo. Ni siquiera has visto aquello en desnudez todavía, pero ya te haces a la idea de cuanta carne entrará en ti cuando llegue el momento crucial. No puedes evitar asustarte. De hecho, tu ser tiembla inevitablemente, como sintiéndote virgen aunque ya no lo seas. A pesar de tu experiencia previa, y a pesar de cuán mojada estás, auguras que te dolerá cuando te haga el amor. Y te dolerá mucho.

Por tu exclusiva culpa, la virilidad de tu amado casi ha cuadruplicado su longitud habitual. Pese a su tamaño que te infunde temor, tus luceros son hechizados completamente por la atractiva visión. Queriendo volver a sentir como la sangre es capaz de transformar a la carne en algo tan duro que asombra, vuelves a apretarte contra su cuerpo como una urgente e instintiva necesidad. Sasuke, provocado por tu reciente movimiento, comenzó a friccionar lo suyo contra ti. Lo mueve hacia arriba y hacia abajo a sensual velocidad, anunciándote lo que, más temprano que tarde, sucedería en tu caliente y empapado interior. Instantáneamente, un estremecimiento se anida entre tus piernas. Se trata de una ráfaga que hace vibrar cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas ubicadas allí.

Nace en ti la imperiosa necesidad de tocar aquello manualmente, así que, dejándote llevar por tus incipientes deseos, tus dedos emprendieron un viaje hacia tu objeto de deseo. No obstante, tu timidez resurge en una pequeña dosis y necesitas mirar a tu amado, como pidiéndole permiso, antes de hacerlo. Piensas colar tus dedos por debajo de su pantalón, pero en primer lugar decides tocarlo por encima. Tu mano, lenta y peligrosamente, se acerca hacia su erecta hombría, la cual apunta hacia ti. Imitando el pedaleo de una bicicleta, tus dedos se movieron nerviosamente en el aire, ya que muy pronto encerrarías lo más íntimo de Sasuke entre ellos. No tardas en agarrarlo firmemente, acariciándolo, palpándolo y apretándolo desde arriba hacia abajo. La tela que lo cubre hace que te sientas cual ciega leyendo en braille. Te sigue asombrando lo grande, lo extenso, lo ancho que es. Sin duda que a Sasuke la naturaleza lo había dotado demasiado bien.

Sigues recorriéndolo con curiosidad ansiosa; un gemido de él te hace saber el placer que le están produciendo tus toques, motivándote a avanzar todavía más en el atrevimiento. Le lanzas una ávida mirada y ves como tiene sus párpados cerrados. Inundada por el tremendo deseo que te agobia, deslizas tu diestra por dentro del pantalón. Necesitas tocar carne en vez de tela, sentir el calor de su imponente sexo, tan imponente como Sasuke mismo lo era. No tardas en asirlo entre tus dedos que se aferran con inusitada fuerza. Te impresionas con el intenso latir de la sangre corriendo a través de sus venas. Él, ante cada apretón que le prodigas, convulsiona sus cuerdas vocales en hondos gemidos.

Te sorprende ver que no está usando bóxers ni ropa interior. Por un momento, te quedas pensando si bajarle la cremallera o quitarle el cinturón para bajarle los pantalones. No lo dudas más de tres segundos: optas por la primera opción, pues necesitas verlo ya mismo. Sientes que si no lo haces rápidamente tus ojos se terminarán volatilizando por el deseo. Cuidadosamente, bajas la larga cremallera mientras muerdes tu labio inferior sin siquiera darte cuenta de ello. Audaz, tu mano extrae lo que ansías y un hervidero de sensaciones viajaron desde tus nervios ópticos hasta los ubicados en la matriz. Aunque lo intentaras con todas tus fuerzas, no podrías frenar el enlace visual al que permaneces completamente atada. Aquello es impresionante con todas sus letras. Parecía ser la perfecta demostración de su masculinidad: enorme como su orgullo, recio como su voluntad y ardiente como su pasión. Aunque te gusta mucho, también te asusta; eso da miedo en verdad. Incluso existe la posibilidad que provoque más dolor que gozo. Su tamaño es demasiado anormal. ¿Realmente tener eso por dentro puede causar placer?

—Hinata... —escuchas tu nombre en su boca de una manera tan anhelante que te conmueve y excita al mismo tiempo. Te piensa solamente a ti; te desea únicamente a ti; te necesita sólo a ti.

Tú no lo sabes, pero Sasuke se está conteniéndose para no tomarte como una furibunda bestia. Aunque arde en deseos, está permitiéndote que vayas a tu propio ritmo, que lo explores como tú lo desees, que esto no tiene porque ser tan animalesco. Por primera vez en su vida está humanizando el sexo e involucrando sentimientos en él.

Rápidamente, tus pies se deshacen completamente del pantalón que los envolvía. Entonces, sobre aquella prenda, te arrodillas ante quien amas. Desde esta cercanía todavía mayor, vuelves a escrutar lo que muy pronto estará en tu boca. Mientras respiras aceleradamente, te das el tiempo de apreciar cada detalle: su clara piel, el rosáceo glande, el tirante frenillo y las dos venas sobresalientes que, ubicadas casi a cada costado, se ramifican en otras más pequeñas. Sin aguantar más tus ganas, cierras tu diestra en su orgullo y te sorprende que tu mano no consiga cubrir ni siquiera la mitad de aquello. Presurosa, agudizas al máximo tu sentido del tacto para apreciar todo detalle del hombre que amas. Por culpa de su gran excitación, el flujo de su corriente sanguínea se ha vuelto sumamente caudaloso. Está latiendo tanto que incluso llegas a pensar que posee un corazón propio por dentro. De súbito, sientes un arrebato de lujuria que te impulsa a cerrar más tu puño, dándole un vigoroso apretón. Como respuesta, Sasuke se retorció de pies a cabeza.

—P-perdón... —te disculpas inmediatamente, soltando la prisión manual que habías formado. No puedes creer que te hayas dejado llevar así.

—Tranquila... —te dispensa jadeando—, que lo aprietes es placentero... —te susurra mientras muerde sus labios sugestivamente.

Das un suspiro de relajo al tiempo que le asientes de manera cómplice. Olvidando lo anterior, tus dedos alzan su miembro para recorrer visualmente el cuerpo inferior. Bajas un poco tu cabeza para observarlo todavía mejor, pero, al hacerlo, te fijas en algo que hasta ahora habías ignorado completamente: los testículos. Son muy ovalados y uno pende un par de centímetros más abajo que el otro. Curiosa, los exploras con tu izquierda y compruebas lo blandos que son. Parecen muy sensibles, puesto que Sasuke exhala un gran suspiro en cuanto los sostuviste. Motivada por su placer, comienzas a masajearlos de manera suave y cuidadosa. Tus dedos siguen conociéndolos mientras tus respiros se incrementan. Resoplas muy agitada, tan emocionada como estimulada.

Resurgiendo de repente, los nervios de la timidez afloran en ti, pues, a diferencia de Sasuke, tú no tienes la enorme seguridad ni la autoestima para saber que le harás sexo oral de una forma que realmente disfrute. ¿Le gustará tanto como te gustó a ti? No tienes experiencia previa y quizás no lo hagas de la mejor manera, pero darás todo para hacerle ver las estrellas que tú viste. Estás sintiendo lo mismo que te dijo antes: no es un favor, lo ansías de verdad. Quieres tener eso en tu boca, acariciándolo, degustándolo, moviendo tu lengua para provocarle sensaciones que nunca podrá olvidar. Anhelas volverte una verdadera súcubo hambrienta de testosterona. Quieres entregarte completamente para alcanzar la liberación total de los deseos. Nada de pudores ni vergüenzas que te cohíban...

Todo es hermoso si se hace el amor precisamente con eso... con amor.

* * *

Está arrodillada frente a ti, completamente sumisa a la par de inspirada. Te encanta su dedicación y sus dulces ojos blanquinosos mirándote rellenos de emoción. Nunca pensaste que su pudor le permitiera llegar a este punto de atrevimiento, pero ahora estás comprobando claramente el viejo y popular refrán: «las tímidas son las peores». Sí; cuando se desatan son las más ardientes de todas...

Y adoras que así sea.

Como si hubieras entrado a un ralentí que distorsiona el tiempo, observas detalladamente como sus seductores labios carmesí comienzan a esbozar la misma forma que tiene un anillo. Sabiendo que aún es insuficiente, abre su boca todavía más y muerdes tu labio inferior ante la expectativa de lo que pronto sucederá. Llevas tu diestra a su cabeza y sujetas sus cabellos entre tus dedos para formar una improvisada cola de caballo. Ella alza su mirada y te asombra que, incluso en esta fogosa situación, sus ojos sigan resplandeciendo inocencia. ¿Cómo es posible tal cosa? No entiendes por qué, pero el candor que vive en Hinata te resulta sumamente excitante. ¿Será por tus ganas de corromperla y profanarla como el demonio que eres? No tienes la respuesta, pero sí sabes que te encanta hasta límites insospechados la pureza que irradia; la incólume pasión que emana por cada poro.

Sin duda alguna, el amor es la mejor bencina del sexo. Mientras más amas, más lo gozas. Mientras más amas, más mágicos son estos inolvidables momentos.

Sin perder el contacto visual, ella finalmente encierra lo tuyo entre sus labios. El alcance de su pequeña boca apenas logra introducirte someramente, pero lo suficiente para hacerte alucinar. Sin dilación empieza a chuparte de manera tímida, casi no moviendo su húmeda lengua. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzan los segundos su osadía se va incrementando al tiempo que también lo hace tu placer. Resollas y alzas tu cabeza al techo con los párpados cerrados. Si la luna bajase del firmamento para comenzar a brillar a un metro de ti, jurarías que sería poca cosa en comparación a lo que Hinata te produce. El éxtasis de tenerla en tu sexo es simplemente indescriptible y estás completamente seguro que si fuera otra mujer no sentirías lo mismo. No es un sentimentalismo idealizado, es una verdad absoluta: te calienta porque es Hinata la que te devora. Es su boca, su lengua, sus labios, su nobleza, su entrega, su amor.

Demonios, tienes que hacerla tuya enseguida. No resistes más, necesitas estar dentro de ella. El sexo oral que te está dando es muy placentero, pero lo que ahora te urge es propinarle estocadas que la hagan gritar de dolor combinado con satisfacción. Precisas horadarla, ensartarla, ¡atravesarla!; marcarla para siempre como un maldito demonio salvaje. Ya te has controlado lo suficiente, es hora que la bestia infernal que llevas por dentro surja de una vez por todas.

—¡No aguanto más! —aunque estás jadeando como un asmático, exclamas tu deseo a toda potencia —. Voy a penetrarte, Hinata. Te haré mía ahora mismo —fieramente, jalas sus cabellos hacia atrás y la quitas de su labor.

Ella, apenas logrando reaccionar, te mira asombrada.

—P-pero yo quería terminar lo que empecé... —te musita una protesta con un tono inocente que, por lo mismo, te resultó increíblemente excitante. A diferencia de otras mujeres que procuran ser artificialmente sensuales, Hinata lo es de una forma totalmente natural, sin siquiera pretenderlo. Es algo inmanente a ella y te encanta.

—Después lo harás —por la desesperación que te acosa, tu voz mutó a una más grave y bronca. Comienzas a quitarte el cinturón para bajar tus pantalones, pues, con los movimientos propios de la cópula, la cremallera rodeando tu miembro se vuelve muy incómoda —. Necesito follarte ya mismo, así que prepárate.

* * *

_«Necesito follarte ya mismo, así que prepárate»_

La absoluta desesperación en su voz gutural te conmueve, te estremece y estimula al mismo tiempo. Te hace tan feliz sentirte así de deseada. Sus ojos brillan por ti y un gruñido se acomodó en su boca cerrada de tal forma que, de haberla abierto, estás segura que habría emergido como un rugido.

Vas a darle una respuesta, pero él te deja en ascuas: pone una mano en tus labios y con la otra tira de tus cabellos hacia arriba, obligándote a ponerte de pie. Cumplido esto te gira fácilmente, lleva tus brazos por detrás de tu espalda, usa su siniestra para entrelazar tus muñecas una sobre la otra y con la diestra te sujeta ferozmente desde los cabellos enraízados en tu nuca. Totalmente sometida, te hace chocar contra el muro cubierto de pasto al tiempo que te apega su pelvis.

—Ahora sabrás lo que es tener a un verdadero hombre dentro de ti... —alimentando su competitivo ego, te susurra al oído con su voz más oscura. Inmediatamente, como un caníbal, clava sus dientes en tu cuello de una forma satánica. Un gran chillido escapó de ti por lo mismo.

Su cuerpo se apega más a ti y puedes sentir su órgano viril contra la zona inferior de tu espalda. La diferencia de alturas se hace menos notable gracias al leve desnivel, lo cual te permite sentirlo perfectamente entre tus nalgas. Sientes cierto temor, pero no se debe a que seas una exagerada; es que su longitud y su anchura son anormales. Sin embargo, las ansias de tenerlo entre tus piernas superan al temor por notable diferencia.

Su boca se deleita con tu cuello, profundizando hábilmente los vampíricos mordiscos que te da. Al calor de su aliento, cada uno de los minúsculos vellos que tienes allí se enervan, haciendo que tu piel se vuelva efervescente. Intensifica hábilmente las mordidas que te brinda de manera elocuente. Rápidamente comienzas a sentir su sexo presionando los límites que dividen tu trasero de lo que es la espalda. Aquello está preparándose para reclamarte como su futura hembra y tu mente paulatinamente comienza a nublarse por la sobredosis de sensaciones.

Empujándote más, prácticamente te adosa contra el muro. Estás a su completa merced y, por simple instinto al sentirte indefensa, juntas tus muslos para forjar un pequeño atisbo de rebeldía.

—¿Tienes miedo? —cuestiona con voz neutra. Por lo mismo, no logras deducir si su pregunta se debe a la curiosidad o por preocupación.

—N-no de ti, Sasuke... —entre un par de jadeos, le aclaras rápidamente—, es que sé que me va a doler. El tamaño que tienes da miedo de verdad...

Él no hace ningún movimiento bucal ni corporal. Te gustaría saber qué está pensando ahora mismo. De repente te llega la idea de pedirle que sea gentil, pero no quieres coartar su placer. Quieres que te ame como él lo desee, incluso si aquello significa darle rienda suelta al sadismo más descarnado. Así de grande es lo que sientes por él. Así de grande es tu amor por Sasuke Uchiha.

Súbitamente sientes como pone su boca muy cerca de tu oreja izquierda.

—Prepárate, Hinata, porque voy a hacerte pedazos... —escuchas su ardoroso y candente susurro directo en el oído, mientras tú aprietas ojos y dientes por su advertencia. Después das un gran suspiro, deseando enfocarte no en el dolor, sino en el placer que sentirás una vez que tu cuerpo se acostumbre al de él.

—Sasuke, t-te amo demasiado y quiero ser tuya como tú quieras hacerlo —la excitación se combina con el amor, fusionándose en algo realmente primoroso —. No te preocupes y sólo libérate conmigo...

—Hinata...

Te encanta que diga tu nombre de esa forma; como si una emocionada agonía estuviese acudiendo a él. Como si fuera a morir si tú no estás a su lado.

Finalmente, reaccionando tras unos segundos, Uchiha coloca fieramente una pierna entre las tuyas. Entonces su rodilla asciende hasta colisionar contra tu intimidad, obligándote a separar más los muslos. Unos segundos después sientes su orgullo de hombre contactar con más fuerza contra tus nalgas. Al instante las comprimes como reacción inconsciente al calor que desprende. Pronto se deleita frotándose superficialmente contra ti. Tiritas de placer cuando su accionar te toca repetidamente la vulva, deslizándose sobre ella grácilmente. El juego sexual continúa por muchos segundos, mientras tus células se vuelven de fuego por lo caliente que estás. De súbito, tu mente se vuelve un nudo cuando él, muy lentamente, se inmiscuye para abrir tus labios genitales y adentrarse apenas un par de centímetros en la vagina. Sientes de forma muy clara su grosor, de modo que estuviste a un tris de chillar por los nervios. Aunque ya no lo seas, pareces una virgen ante Sasuke. Suspiras fuertemente, intentando relajarte para recibir su primera y furiosa estocada. Por varios segundos se mantiene en tu entrada carnal sin moverse siquiera un centímetro, pero no reúnes la esperanza de que te lo haga suavemente. Durante estas semanas has conocido muy bien a tu hombre y estás segura que no tendrá compasión. Te va a penetrar de una forma absolutamente salvaje, una acorde a la remanente oscuridad que todavía habita en su alma. Sabes que se hundirá en ti de forma tan rápida y profunda que sentirás tus entrañas revolverse como una serpiente por el dolor alcanzado. Que incluso arquearás tu espalda como queriendo imitar a una víbora. Sin embargo, desechas el futuro dolor físico y te concentras en la gran felicidad emocional que te provocará ser suya, en la conexión tan grande y mágica que tienes con él. Sabes muy bien que esta es tu primera vez real; la ocasión en que verdaderamente harás el amor.

—Sasuke, lo que siento por ti es infinito... te amo tanto, pero tanto...

Quizá son tus palabras, dichas con extraordinario sentimiento, las cuales lo hacen reaccionar de una forma completamente inesperada. Comienza a quitar su sexo de tu íntima entrada, señalándote algo que por culpa de la tremenda excitación estaban pasando por alto.

—Hinata... podrías quedar embarazada... —jadea intensamente, apenas refrenando su fervor.

Su advertencia te saca del mágico ensueño en que te habías hundido. En un primer momento te sientes muy frustrada, pues no puedes creer que se detenga justo cuando estás a punto de vivir el desenfreno más emocionante de todos, justamente en el momento culminante y que llevas esperando desde el inicio. Sin embargo, pronto te das cuenta que, pese la tremenda excitación que ahora mismo lo agobia, está preocupándose por ti. Entonces tus ojos se humedecen instantáneamente. Ha pensado en las consecuencias incluso antes que tú misma, que estabas tan perdida en el fragor de la pasión. Ese hombre te acaba de llevar desde el calor más primitivo hacia la ternura más hermosa. Te encanta que incluso siendo acosado por una excitación tan grande sea capaz de seguir manteniendo el dominio de sí mismo. Por cuidarte, acaba de doblegar al instinto y dar marcha atrás donde nadie más podría haberlo hecho. Cualquier otro simplemente se dejaría llevar sin pensar en lo subsecuente, pero Sasuke es distinto. Desde un principio siempre lo supiste y es por eso que ahora estás enamorada como una loca.

Tienes tantas ganas de hacerlo, tantas, pero también comprendes que las secuelas pueden ser grandes. Un hijo no es un juego: es una vida que cuidar y por la cuál hacerse responsable durante muchos años. No obstante, tienes la absoluta certeza que Uchiha es el hombre correcto. Sabes que él te ama con toda su alma. Sabes que no te abandonará como podría hacerlo con Sakura o cualquier otra.

¿Te atreverás a seguir adelante? ¿A dejarte llevar por la pasión que te incendia alma y cuerpo? ¿A hacer el amor pese a todo?


End file.
